


Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul?

by Wayfinder19



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 1980s, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human Pete, M/M, Peterick, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampire, vampire patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder19/pseuds/Wayfinder19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bands, vampires, shipping what more can you ask for?<br/>forget little less sixteen candles, say hello to vampire Patrick and human Pete. <br/>Patrick isn't your sweet, adorable human, no - say hello to your vicious, charismatic and confident vampire who will take on anyone. And Pete a cautious, yet intelligent vampire hunter.<br/>What happens when those two meet? <br/>will Patrick care for a human, a hunter above all or will he have him for a late night snack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It's sad to watch a hunter run from its prey. A creature who stalks us in the night, will resort to fleeing, all when it becomes too much.

The vampire squirmed and snarled beneath the net, furious of his capture. How shameful.

Small volts electricity flows through this net, keeping the creature at bay. Any sudden movement he makes, we'll turn up the voltage, sending him into shock.

"Do we have a file of him?" I asked my colleagues and everyone stayed silent. This caught my interest. "Jack!" I shouted.

He jumped at the sound of his name and hesitantly spoke up.

"There's no record of him, sir," he answered

"Newly turned?" I enquired further and he shook his head. "How?"

Jack took a deep breath and handed a photo to me.

The vampire snarled at me once more, obviously protective of his belongings.

I studied the photo. It was an old and a bit tattered. The back had nineteen twenty written on the back. Turning the photo around, I was welcomed a black and white photo to see him and another vampire next to him. A very attractive vampire. A devilish smirk graced his lips as he posed for the photo, dressed fashionably in a fine tailored suit with fedora carefully placed upon his head..

I looked down at the vampire in the net, glaring at me viciously.

"What is your name?" I questioned him. As I suspected I received no answer. I sighed. Looks like I have to do this the hard way. "Turn up the voltage," I commanded.

The vampire screeched in pain as the bolts of electricity course through his undead body. I put my hand up, signalling to turn the current down and let the vampire regain composure. "Let's try this again. What is your name?" I asked him.

The vampire took a few deep breathes.

"Alexander Gaskarth," he panted.

I smiled to my small victory.

"Age?"

"Two hundred and fifty years old," he answered again, still panting.

Interesting.

"Now, who is the vampire with you in the photo?" I enquired.

Alexander glared at me and kept his mouth shut.

I knew he would do this. "Jack!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" he answered, quickly running to my side.

"Take him to headquarters and lock him up. Tell the . . . special unit we want information out of him but do not kill him." I commanded and Jack nodded quickly.

This is going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 1

Jack's story

Three weeks. It has only been three weeks and Alexander has said nothing. They have tortured him relentlessly, burning him in the sun, bleeding him out. You hear him scream but he will not say a word. These men take pleasure in torturing creatures; Pete hired them for this reason. Pete cannot even torture a creature let alone kill one. So he hires others to do it for him.

Their newest method is starving the vampire. But no matter how much blood we offer he still refuses.

Now I'm here, outside his cell. Pete thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to him. If he's not willing to speak to them, then why would he speak to me?

Alexander looked up me. The irises in his eyes are slowly losing their colour. His hunger will be unbearable.

A low growl came from his chest, warning me not to come any further. But what can he do? He is chained to the wall and has a muzzle on him, there's nothing much he can do but a deadly death stare.

I walked closer and unlocked the cell the door, walking in, I close it behind me.

I moved closer to Alexander and he has growled at me once again. I raise my hands. Trying to show him I mean no harm. I take another step and he growls at me once more.

"I just want to take the muzzle off, ok? I just want to talk," Alexander thought about for a second. He seemed hesitant. Unsure if I'm lying.

He looked at me a little longer and sighed. He tilted his head, letting me get closer to the strap. I take a deep breath and moved closer.

I unhooked and moved away quickly, removing the muzzle all together.

I smile to my small achievement but Alexander still didn't look all too pleased.

I threw the muzzle to the ground and I moved to the other side of the cell, sitting myself down against the barred wall. We just sat in silence.

I found an empty cup beside me, with old dried blood, crusted around the insides of the cup. It's disgusting. It's obvious they fed him with this before cutting off all blood to him. And it looks like he needs it.

His fangs are showing and I can tell he can't retract them. His once dark brown eyes are now slowly turning into a milky white, into complete starvation and his irises will be completely white.

"It's Alexander, right? I was just wondering do you like that name or do you go by a different name – like a nickname or something. Because Alexander just sounds way too posh." I lightly chuckled. Trying to make the situation lighter but my attempts were feeble as Alexander continued to glare at me.

Right. I thought, nodding my head at the same time.

Looking back at Alexander, I noticed he rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth a little wider, exposing his long canines. His fangs are the length as you would imagine with snakes, but much thicker as a human tooth.

It's obvious he's hungry but how does that answer my previous question?

He let out a sigh and closed his mouth. He cleared his throat and moved his lips but no sound was coming from his mouth. I then became confused. He tried again, carefully trying to mouth the words. He's lost me.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed and leaned back on the wall. It's his silent way of saying; 'I give up.'

I thought about it. Intractable fangs, mouthing words . . . he can't speak.

It clicked. He's lost his voice due to the lack of blood, not enough blood means no voice. But how am I . . . I have to feed him.

I pick up the cup besides me and grab my trusted pocket knife, I never leave without it. I delicately cut my hand and squeezed the red content into the cup.

Alexander quickly lurched forward. A desperate plea for nourishment filled his eyes as looked at the blood. His breath became irregular as he tried to push himself more forward. He needs it. He needs the blood. It's his elixir, his drug and he needs his fix.

Ripping a piece of my shirt, I tied it around my hand. Ensuring I don't bleed out.

I stood up and moved closer to Alexander, his eyes silently pleading for blood.

I put the cup to his lips and he welcomed the red the liquid with eagerness as I slowly poured the content into his mouth. Alexander moaned loudly.

Hearing this I couldn't help but to feel turned on. Blood is also pleasure for these creatures and his loud moaning isn't helping with what's going on downstairs.

Alexander whined. He drained all the blood. He licks the rim of the cup, desperately trying to get whatever is left. His erratic breaths finally slow. His entire body relaxed a little and his eye drooped, as if the drug has taken its affect.

I sat myself across from the room and examined my hand. The shirt seemed to be doing the trick.

"Thank you," he said his voice still hoarse.

"No problem. Sorry for not understanding you earlier. I'm hopeless reading lips." I chuckled. Alexander also gave a light laugh.

"It's cool. It's impossible to talk when you don't have enough blood in you." he smiled.

"I can understand that . . . well the not talking part." I humoured. Alexander nodded and smiled. What a cute smile.

"Alex."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" been the idiot I am, I missed what he had to say. Stupid attractive lips.

"I said my nickname is Alex. I prefer much more than to Alexander." He replied, giving a smug smile. Does he know I was staring? I thought, quickly panicking.

"Oh that's cool, totally way better than Alexander." I quickly replied, trying to act cool. "Oh and my Name is Jack, Jack Barakat."

"Well Jack it's certainly a pleasure to meet you."

Patrick's story

Three weeks and I have nothing of Alex's whereabouts. I've fear the worst but I cannot think like that, until I know what truly happened I will not stop looking.

Every night we go out there looking for him, every night we try to find some answers. All we have is his apartment and that it has been broken into.

I pace around my office trying to think of the places he could be in.

"Patrick," I turned to find Gerard and Frank. They were pleased with themselves.

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked earnestly and Gerard nodded.

"There's this organisation, they specially hunt vampires and they have Alex captive there." he answered.

My jaw clenched upon hearing this news. I let out vicious snarl and allowed my fangs extend.

"Those bastards," I growled. Gerard took a step back and Frank hid behind him. Both of them cowering but holding their ground as they watch me fume on the inside.

I took a deep breath and brought my fangs back in.

I looked at Gerard and Frank – who by the way have held their ground impressively and gave a small smile.

Now not to be confused with a sweet, innocent smile, I mean a deviant, vicious little smile that could easily end one's life in a split second. And they know that.

"Have the coven ready, we're going on a group hunt tomorrow night," I commanded coolly and they nodded.

Thankfully they got the hint and left as soon as they can, fearing the worse if they didn't.

How silly . . . the child wanted to live on his own, from the safety of the coven, I told him to be careful and look where he's gotten himself into. Here I am worrying about him. Please be alive.

Gerard's Story

"Do you think Alex is alive still?" Asked Frank as we walk down the halls of the Coven's living quarters.

"I hope so, for our sake and the hunters. Patrick has a soft spot for Alex and if he finds out he's dead . . . I don't know what he'll do," I trailed off.

Memories fluttered through my head, making me shiver.

Frank nodded in agreement, holding my hand and squeezing it for reassurance. I looked up and gave him a small smile. Frank gives me a quick peck and opens the door to our apartment, dragging me inside.

How am I lucky to find someone like him?

"We have a few hours to sunrise," frank started, letting go of my hand and silkily walk over to our bedroom. "Is there anything want to do?" he asks me, giving a devious smirk.

A low growl emits from chest and my fangs slightly extend. I sped up to Frank, pinning his arms to the wall and started kissing him. He moaned contently as we had our little make out session. I pulled away and trailed kisses down to his neck finding the sweet spot.

Frank moaned louder as I continued sucking.

Once satisfied I bit the soft flesh, piercing the main artery and drew blood from him.

"Yes," he bit out, his hand trailing into my hair and grabbing on to it roughly.

Blood, blood is our aphrodisiac, our pleasure. For vampires feeding off each other has the same effect but only when you have found the right one. It's pleasure especially for the . . . victim.

"Harder," he begged and I did as he asked. Frank gasped in pleasure his grip tightening in my hair.

I pulled away and licked the wounds, watching them seal before moving away.

Frank smiled at me lazily fangs already out. He growled at me and tackled me to the floor, taking no hesitation and bit me.

I gasped in pleasure, my hands finding their way to his hair also pulling at them.

I can already tell this night is going to be rough.


	3. Chapter 2

Pete's story

Night has fallen once more and I have been given reports of two vampires sneaking around the area. Just as I suspected, they're looking for him. From the recent years, I've come to learn vampires are quite protective of their own kind, I've seen them mourn over their fallen comrades and only to see them begging for their own sweet release of death but that is only if they are the only ones left in their coven. They find extremely difficult to move on.

But now I have more concerns, one locked up vampire, two sneaking around, the coven will be here tearing the place down in no time and it's only seven at night. I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this evening.

I inhaled deeply and leaned back into my chair, I knew the risks of taking him in but I need to know, I need to find the leader.

A shiver trailed down my spine, feeling an unknown presence in the room, hiding in the shadows. How long was it since someone got past security? I felt my own lips twitch, a flicker of amusement, it's been a long time since I smiled.

"Seems like you've have a rough day?" the velvety voice questions.

Looks my search is over. Calm and collected, just how any leader should be, especially for one to be around for centuries.

"How did you get passed security?" I asked coolly, unfazed by the predator in the room.

A small light hearted chuckle filled the dark room, amused that I am not afraid.

"Security was most helpful, happy to show they way with enough fear stilled into them," he mused, using the pitch black room to hide in. But in honesty I knew where he was, I can sense him, sitting on lounges in the centre of the room and in the centre of those lounges is a coffee table. I allow my workers and guests to sit comfortably when talking business.

"Indeed. I believe you dispose of them once you were finished," I assumed and my unwanted guest stayed silent. For him I know this is all too amusing, just smiling is enough to give me the answer. "I've lost a few good men, thanks to you," I grumbled.

"You can always get more, seven billion people in the world, I'm sure they're replaceable," the voice mused. I tightened my jaw and took a deep breath. Vampires, they never get, it's a life not a replaceable object. But in this circumstance I must keep my cool.

"How about we cut to the chase?" I asked, keeping my voice levelled. Standing up from my desk and moved over to the light switch, bright lights quickly filled my office, and I'm greeted by the vampire. As I presumed, sitting casually on one of the two sofas, facing me.

My breath hitched as my eyes lay upon the creature - it's him, the man in the photo. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive, but why - why is it the first person, I find attractive in years, has to be a vampire. They don't even have that alluring ability thing with their prey, humans made that shit up. Mind you looks do have a part to their hunt but to bold and sound somewhat cruel - if you are a very unattractive person, luring you're prey won't help you.

Unlike the photo, you are able to see more distinguishable traits - hair colour and eye colour for example. I expected it to be a lighter blonde, but the sandy colour suits him. His eyes are lighter than what I expected but light hazel green suits him no less. "So you're him. Alex went through a lot to keep your identity a secret," I confessed, taking the lounge opposite to him, the coffee table to keep a barrier between us.

His amused smile disappeared quickly, and his face turned to stone, eyes narrowing and a low growl came from his chest.

"What did you do to him?" he asked venom lacing his calm voice.

"Just the usual but I didn't kill him if that's what you're worried about." I answered, vaguely giving out details. His body relaxed a little but still tense. I hurt someone that means something to him. Good. "But since you're here, I believe you want him back?" I clarified and all he did was nod. "You know I expected the whole coven to be here, reducing this place to rubble but yet you're here, talking to me." I mused, more talking to myself than him.

"I was planning to do that, once I give my word." he interrupted, breaking my train of thought. "This building is surrounded, I can just give the word and all your men will be dead," he stated calmly, giving a sly smile.

"But why haven't you?" I asked him. His smile was quick to disappear, his brows furrow in thought.

"I'll be honest but I don't know. You seem like a reasonable human, unlike other hunters you didn't draw your weapon once you realised I was in the room," he answered, reappearing with a small smile. "And if I had to be so bold, you're a rather attractive human," if I was drinking something at that moment, I would be choking at that point. It caught me off guard; I wasn't expecting something so - unexpected. The vampire found this all too amusing, his smile widening.

"I-I'm s-sorry?" I stammered.

"You heard me, humans don't really interest me. But you, you're different, and I like that, which allowed me to notice your handsome features." I couldn't help but to blush, me handsome? Surely he must be playing, I am nowhere near handsome. "So to make this easier for you, give me Alex and I'll be off my merry way, sparing all your men. What do you say?" he asks, smiling triumphantly.

Of course, this was all an act, using me to get what he wants. It's obvious that my reaction was a clear indication that I am interested in him. How was I so easily fooled? My body tensed with rage, my eyes narrowing at the creature.

He noticed my long silence and sighed.

"Be careful as to what you say next, your entire organisation will crumble, if you're careless Mr.-."

"Wentz, but please call me, Pete," I cut him off and he smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Pete. I'm Patrick, Patrick Stump," he introduced himself, pleased with the outcome. "Now what do you choose?" Patrick asks me, patiently waiting for my answer.

Jack's Story

I spent the entire day lounging about in my room, eagerly waiting for night fall, only for me to run back down to cells and talk to Alex. He tried staying up late as he could but fell asleep as soon it was nine in the morning. Poor thing he could look incredibly uncomfortable sleeping in chains. I wanted to make things easier for him, unchain him, put him in a bed to sleep in; heck I'm ready to give him more blood.

I've never met anyone as interesting as him; he's been through so much as vampire, watching America change drastically, and the wars he's been in, the people he has met. But what got me really interested is his love for music, we both have a passion for it, which lead into so many fun topics to talk about. He tried so hard to stay up longer until exhaustion won over. We both didn't want it to end. 

Once the sun finally set and with a spring in my step, I rush down to the cellar, with a special present for Alex.

Thankfully he is awake when I arrived but looks incredibly weak. It broke my heart to see him this way, to be treated as animal.

"Don't come in," he warned his voice raspy and quiet. I stopped opening the cell door.

"Why?" I asked him and he looked me with hauntingly white eyes, the colour finally faded. But how, it would be only another two weeks before he reaches that stage, I even fed him some of my blood. What did they do to him?

I noticed charred patches on his clothing, healing burns across his arms and the smell of burning flesh lingered in the cells.

Ignoring his protest, I go in. his eyes widen, flicker of fear and hunger flashed as I took one step closer to him. I bring my present for him, it's a travel mug full of my blood, unfortunately it's not enough to heal him but to strive off as much pain I can.

I pop the lid off and already he caught the scent of fresh blood, giving into his instincts he snarled viciously. Pulling on the chains as much as he could and baring his canines. Cautiously I move to him, his mouth opening to welcome the crimson liquid. He devoured the mug within a few seconds. Unlike last time, he isn't relieved, only more agitated.

"More . . .please. I want more, I need it, it hurts," he pleaded. "Please, I need more, please" he rambled. Unable to control his urges.

I didn't know what to do, he could kill me but I didn't want him to suffer anymore.

"You know it's a violation to feed it, don't you?" I turned around to find Ronnie, a small smile appearing, amused to watch Alex in pain.

Ronnie is part of the special unit, he takes joy causing people and vampires pain, and it's sickening.

"What did you to him?" I snapped. Ronnie move to Alex and grabbed a handful of his hair, roughly pulling his head back.

"I only put it in the sun occasionally, it looked a little pale and I thought it would help brightening its skin up." he chuckled.

"You Asshole," I growled, Ronnie couldn't contain his laughter and let go of Alex.

"I knew that ages ago, tell me something that I don't know," he mused, walking out of the cell. Before leaving entirely, he turned to me. "Don't forget, Jack, they're the enemy." He warned me and left

I turned back to Alex, watching him gaining some control.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," he whispered, lifting his head, meeting my eyes. "It's uncountable to a certain point, even the begging. It's our instinct to survive; we'll become submissive to our captors until we get what we want. I hate not being in control," he whimpered letting his hang in shame. I felt sorry for him, I know what I can do relieve the pain but - I'm putting my life on the line. "I know what you're thinking and don't you even dare do it, Jack," he scolded me, looking at me with deadly eyes. I took a deep breath and sat on the opposite side of the cell once more.

"What should I do then?" I asked him. Alex was unsure himself but he relaxed and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing, I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss," he answered and I laughed. Alex rose and an eyebrow, confusion settling in.

"Me? Get in trouble? Yeah that will never happen," I giggled. He smiled a little, determined to know why.

"Oh really, How so?" he asks, his smile widening.

"Pete's more like my dad," I answered, smiling at the warm memory. "He took me in when I was a teen, I lived off the streets most of my life," I confessed, my eyes trailing to the ground, remembering the harsh reality of this world. "My parents kicked me out, when I told them I was gay," I admitted, slowly looking back at Alex. His smile was gone and in place is sympathy. "It's cool, I'm living a better life now, if it wasn't for, Pete, I wouldn't be here, talking to you," I assured him but shyly look away, starting to regret that last part. What if he takes it the wrong way? Panic quickly coursed through me, increasing my heart rate.

"Jack." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, unexpectedly seeing a smile on his face. "I'm glad you're here too." Relief filled me, thankful even. Only, Pete knew I was attracted to the same sex and to tell someone else, takes a whole weight off my shoulders. But - I don't even know if Alex is gay.

"So now you know mine, what's yours?" I asked him mischievously and Alex gave a slight chuckle, shaking his head.

"I assure you my story is boring," he replied. I myself raised an eyebrow now.

"Really now, try me and if I fall asleep, I'll take your word for it next time," I challenged. Alex rolled his eyes.

"All right but I warned you," he teased. "Now where do I begin?" he started, looking up the roof, pondering his thoughts. "It was the year seven teen, thirty one, London. A working class man, trying to survive and make a living, had no family, no parents at a young age. I had to start everything from scratch, nothing to fall back on." he started, giving a small smile.

"Were you married?" I asked him and he shook his.

"I wasn't, I was always teased about it though, at my age I should have been married with a child by then but I never liked the company of woman anyway," he smirked and my heart began to race. Is saying what I think he's saying. "I was considered an abomination back then, and an abomination like me is set for the executioner's noose." He continued, his eyes narrowing. "So while I waited for my death, I was greeted by a man, he called himself a priest just so he could get in." he chuckled. "He went through something similar before he was turned, loving a man is a sin and he was going to be punished for it, but a vampire older than him gave him the same choice as he gave me, immortality. I agreed, he gave me his blood and I died by the executioner, only to awaken three days later." he explained. Alex took a deep breath and looked at me. "He saved me, he taught me how to hunt, how to live, he gave me a family and that's why I will protect him with my life. I see him like a Father, just as you do with Pete, please understand why I will not talk," he finished.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Other than I understand and I'm sorry you had to go through with that. "Told it was boring," Alex teased, snapping me out of my thoughts only to make the situation lighter.

"No, it's interesting. You lived for so long, you're like a walking history book," I teased him and Alex couldn't help but to giggle.

"Well you better be careful sonny, or I'll be teaching you a lesson," he laughed. That joke was terrible but I still found it funny.

Our laughter was only short lived as two figures stood outside the cell. I didn't recognise the second one but next to him is Pete. I quickly got off the ground to greet them.

"Patrick!" Alex rasped, happy to see him. I look to the guy in the fedora. So he's Alex's father. Pete entered the cell, Patrick following closely behind. Pete unlocked Alex's chains. he tried standing up on his own two feet, only to fall back on his knees again. Patrick sighed and picked him, wrapping Alex's arm on his shoulder and carried him out. I was puzzled, Pete letting two vampires go. I look at Pete, his eyes never left Patrick, until he disappeared from the cell room. He looked at me and sighed. Knowing my head is swimming with questions.

"Don't ask," he murmured and followed the two vampires, leaving me behind.

Gerard's Story

"Do you think it was strange for Patrick to let the hunters live?" I asked Frank, who is next to me, falling half asleep on our king sized bed. he groaned and turned over, facing me.

"I don't Gerard, it's twelve in the afternoon, go to sleep." He whined. I sighed rolled my eyes. I laid down next to him, getting myself comfortable under the covers.

"But Patrick always kills hunters, why did he let them live?" I asked again. Frank slowly opened his eyes and look at me sleepily. He sighed.

"Maybe he felt merciful. After all, you've seen how badly they treated, Alex. He killed five people to be back to his old self again; maybe Patrick didn't want to risk Alex's life." Frank reasoned, closing his eyes again. "Now get some sleep, we have a big night tomorrow," he concluded turning back over and I nodded. It's a good reason; it's the first time Alex has been caught by hunters, after all. He always stayed by Patrick's side, until he wanted to live on his own for a while, see what it is like to live without the coven. Patrick is going to lecture him over this.

I take a deep breath and relax my body and cuddled up to Frank. Letting sleep engulf me.

,


	4. Chapter 3

Gerard's Story

Now there is one hidden rule we all follow in the coven. A rule we dare not t break, as we value our eternal lives. Do not make Patrick angry. He is the one person you do not wish to anger, disappointment is fine as he will give you a calm lecture, and even be nice about it but when he is angry. You know, you fucked up. He is a good leader, kind even and sometimes he can even be shy, unless he has to deal with humans and he's a whole different person. But for him to be angry at us, you know you're fucked. Alex always seemed to challenge that rule.

We all dare not to go into Patrick's office but cower a few feet away from the door, still listening intently to the argument between Alex and Patrick.

"I Am Not Staying!" shouted Alex.

"Yes, You Are!" Patrick screamed back.

The shouting fight started since six at night. That is way too early. They've been going at it for three hours and William will be here at any moment. When we possibly thought the screaming match would never end, there was silence. Few of the younger vampires quickly backed away further from the door, hiding behind objects and older vampires.

Alex was the first to open the door. We all gave a sigh of relief; we wouldn't know what to do if it was Patrick. Alex rolled his eyes and stormed off, hearing him stomping down the stairs and slam the front door, echoing through the entire building.

"Gerard!" Patrick yelled. Summoning me in, everyone looked at me sympathetically. I really don't need that, right now. Frank held my hand reassuringly. I held onto it tightly and walked in, dragging Frank with me.

Patrick waltzed back and forth within the room, fuming on the inside. Frank held onto my hand tightly and hid behind me, still holding onto my hand. Patrick looked at me and noticed Frank. He glared at Frank. I clench my jaw suppressing my urge to snarl at Patrick and tell him to back off but its suicide if I do.

"Frank," he started sweetly, giving us a small vindictive smile. "Did I ask you to come in as well?" he asks and Frank quickly shook his head. "Then, get out," he commanded calmly. Frank nodded, quickly giving me a peck on the cheek and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I looked over to Patrick who is currently pinching the bridge f his nose, taking a deep breath the mean time.

"Is William, here yet?" he asked me.

"No, he hasn't." I answered quietly and Patrick nodded taking a seat.

"Ok, just make sure this place is suitable for when our guests come," he replied and I nodded.

"I'll make sure of that," I answered him and Patrick waved his hand in dismissal. It's now or never, Gerard. I thought to myself and took a deep breath. "Patrick." Patrick opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes slightly narrowing. Probably asking himself why I haven't left yet. "It's about yesterday." I started. Patrick said nothing and allowed me to continue. "Why did you let those hunters live? They treated Alex so badly, I thought you would bring the organisation to the ground," I explained quickly.

Patrick relaxed into the couch and began to think. His eyes softened, his face becoming neutral. It's painful to wait. Patrick is someone I do not wish to anger.

"I don't know," he replied. This caught me off guard. He doesn't know! "There was something different about him," he murmured to himself. Him? Has, Patrick found someone?

A little smile tugged on my lips.

"So you met someone?" I teased. Patrick's eyes widen.

"N-no, I haven't," he denied while stuttering. My smile widens.

"Really, are you sure? You're starting to stutter," I mocked. If we had a pulse Patrick would have gone beat red.

"Get out, Gerard!" he weakly demanded. No matter how big and bad he acts, the human part of him will always show up from time to time. I couldn't help but to giggle and run out the door. "Damn you," I heard him mutter. That's when I burst out into laughter.

Alex's Story

Our Land Lord Ray is surprised to see me alive, since I hadn't been home in a month. The only excuse I could come up with is a last minute vacation but even then he had a tough time buying it but paying a month's rent seems to keep him out of my business.

I went up stairs to the final floor. It's a long way up but it's worth it to gain some privacy from the other tenants.

I stopped at the top of the stair well, looking at my door. A gaping hole, where the guards kicked the door open. At least they had the courtesy to close it. I went to open the door and realised they had locked it as well. Great.

I groaned and leaned my head against the door, squeezing my eyes shut. Letting a frustrated sigh, I open my eyes and stared at the floor. That's when I saw an envelope with my name on it.

Opening it, the envelope had my apartment key and small note. It was from Jack.

To Alex,

I didn't know when you would come back but I thought it would be a good idea to leave it here for you.

I'm sorry for what we did.

I hope we can stay in touch.

\- Jack

Jack . . . if I a heartbeat, mine would have certainly skipped a beat. He still wants to keep in touch! The rush excitement filled me. Jack still wanted to see me. Finally two hundred and fifty years, I have a friend outside of the coven. Human, but who cares, it's not someone from the coven. Finally, something good has come my way. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but a friend outside of the coven, is just amazing.

Happily unlocking the door, my mood quickly turned downhill, a complete three-sixty. My home was trashed. Books all over the floor, plates and glass smashed nearly over the place, cupboards opened, assortment of souvenirs I have collected over the years, misplaced and scattered around, some of them broken and they're irreplaceable, photo frames on the floor, glass cracked, my TV smashed, my acoustic guitar broken in half, thankfully my electric guitar is fine. Everything that was most valuable to me is broken or destroyed, only a few items survived. Maybe . . . my Father was right, humans are horrible. He did warn me about this happening if left the safety of the coven.

No, there are humans out there, humans that are kind, different and Jack is the perfect example.

Taking a deep breath, I shut the door behind me and begin to clean the damage.

Patrick's Story

William finally showed up. A stupid grin always plastered on his face, his hair messily unkempt, showing in his usual combat boots, jeans, shirt and a leather jacket place on top. He's too relaxed to be a leader.

William greeted me with his cheery smile, fangs and all. Why can't he smile without his fangs out? He does every time he greets me and every time, I find myself irritated.

Following behind is Brendon, William's right hand man and successor. If William dies, Brendon takes over.

"Patrick!" He called out. "It's so good to see you," he greeted. Putting on a show, I smile.

"Same to you, William, how have you been?" I asked kindly.

"Fantastic, it's been crazy though, dealing with all these hunters," he chuckled humourlessly in the end.

"Indeed," I agreed with him, they have been troublesome. "Now, what is it you needed to talk to me so urgently?" I asked him getting straight to the point. I have other things to attend to.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot," I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. "With the hunters been a constant nuisance I have decided we should, how should you say, team up, become as one." Everyone in my coven became uneasy to the idea. Become one, how would this benefit us? No, how would it benefit, William? I glared at William and he raised his hands in defence. "I'm not planning to destroy you or your coven, one of my own has already taken a liking to one of your members," he chuckled. This got me curious. I looked around noticed one of our newest members, Ryan, slowly backing into the crowed. I directed my attention to his coven and found Brendon, bow his head out of embarrassment. Looks like I found the couple.

"So you're worried?" I asked him and he simply nodded.

"Already a few of my members have suffered extreme torment before their deaths." He explained sadly. "These hunters are cruel, Patrick. I cannot bear the thought of losing anyone else," he whimpered. It may be hard to see but William and I share the same values. We will protect our family to the death and if William has already lost members. I can see how he has become somewhat desperate to see me.

"I understand how you feel. My own son was caught by hunters earlier," I sympathised. "We'll join forces but I control my coven and you will control yours but we will be living under the same roof. Agreed?" Traces of William's sorrow left him and grew into a wide smile, again with the fangs.

"It's a deal!" he exclaimed. He still acts like a child. "Looks like you get your wish, Brendon," William teased and Brendon froze in place. Everyone around chuckled. "Now since we agreed, we'll move in tomorrow. See you then, Patrick," William announced, leaving my home. Brendon looked up to Ryan, smiling and blowing him a small kiss and quickly rushes back to William's side.

Once gone, everyone started to tease Ryan, stating how cute the vampire is, finding someone already. I ignored them all and headed back to my office. Only two years old and he already has found someone. I thought bitterly.


	5. Chapter 4

Jack's story

It's been three days since I have last seen, Alex, three days since we last spoke and already I feel this pit of loneliness fill my heart. It's not pleasant, I assure you. You feel empty. Less joy in the world, your chest feels heavy, longing for something or someone.

So that's why I'm here, outside his door, outside his apartment, nervously thinking of all possible scenarios in my head. All with the possibility that Alex was pretending to be nice, ends up killing me because of my naïve nature.

I let out a heavy sigh. This is Pete's influence. He's raised me not to trust vampires and yet I trust, Alex. He told me everything about his past, just as I did with mine. Vampires are protective about their past, especially when they were human. It's obvious that Alex trusted me enough to tell me about his human life. It shows he's different.

Taking a deep breath, I knock at Alex's door. I waited a few minutes and received no answer. Unsure I hesitantly knock once more.

"I'm coming!" I hear him yell lazily. This was a bad idea. My heart rate picked up as I hear heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Is he angry? Did I disturb him? Is he . . . eating?

Images of Alex flashed into my head, picturing him killing a half naked girl, dressed only in her under wear and Alex having his fangs deep into her neck, blood covering his mouth.

My breath hitched as I hear the door unlocked.

Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning as he did, his fangs poked through. Alex only wore long pyjama bottoms and no shirt, his hair dishevelled and strands sticking up in odd directions. I still can't get pass the no shirt though. I couldn't help but to stare. This is not what I was expecting!

"Jack?" he tiredly questions. "It's nine at night, what are you doing here?" he asks trying holding in a yawn.

"I-I c-came to see you," I timidly answered. Alex scrunched his face up. I believe he's trying to process what I just said. "S-sorry is this a bad time?" I asked and Alex's eyes widen.

"No, it's just a little early that's all," he answered, yawning once more. Early?

It makes sense they sleep during the day but wouldn't they be up once the sun sets? I guess they're more like us, but more nocturnal. "Sorry, would you like to come in?" he asked moving out the way. I slowly nodded and walked in. Alex shut the door and the apartment became pitch black. I guess he doesn't need lights.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have tea or coffee?" he asked me in the darkness, as I stand awkwardly in one place. I try and make out where Alex could be.

"U-um, water is just fine, thank you," I replied.

Finally I can see. The layout of the apartment is more open, the kitchen and lounge connect to each other, a wide space in between, would be use for a table set placing. I noticed two doors at the back and a third on the left, one probably be the bathroom, the other the bedroom and the laundry room. Everything was so modern.

"I thought it would be easier for you to see," Alex chuckled. I laughed nervously and noticed the water placed on the bench. I gently took the glass and thanked him.

Alex nodded and went to the jug and put it on boil. He grabbed the instant coffee and a mug. Decorated with fangs and the statement 'bite me' on it, obviously a joke mug, given to him by someone close. "So, why did you come by?" Alex asked me, his eyes not leaving the jug.

"I, um, wanted to see how you were," I answered, showing a small smile. Alex nodded and poured the hot water into the mug.

"Aww, it's only been two days and you miss me already," he teased. His sudden change in mood suddenly surprised me but almost left me speechless.   
"N-no, I just . . ." I trailed off, after hopelessly stumbling my words.

"It's ok, Jack. I'm only teasing," he tells me and then winks. My heart rate began to pick up again. I hear Alex give a light chuckle. He went to the fridge and grabbed some milk but it wasn't the only thing inside, a few scattered packets of blood, lay in the fridge. Alex notices and gives an awkward smile. "It's an easy source of food if you have hunters after you, but not a permanent solution," he answers sorrowfully. I nod and watch him pour the milk in. "Also thank you,"

"For what?" I asked him, confused.

"For leaving the key, I needed it. Thank you," he answers. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away.

"It's cool, I' m just happy to help," I quickly responded, looking everywhere but, Alex.

That's when I saw it, a beautiful electric guitar on its stand, just begging to be played.

"Do you want to have a go?" Alex asks, noticing me eyeing off his guitar. I nodded and walked over to it, picking it up and sitting on the floor. Thinking of a song, I start strumming and Alex watching me as I do.

I started strumming playing any melody that jumped into my head. Alex moved closer to me and sitting down beside me, listening to me intently as I play his guitar.

Pete's story

Another quiet night and I'm looking through my paper work, how eventful. All of them are reports of the hunts that happen during the night, the vampires we slay, and the ones that escape, we keep a record of every hunt. Mind you, it's frustrating when half of these aren't filled out properly. You get ones lazily written on what happened, who was there, who died. Then you receive with too much detail and the ones that require enough but not go over the top.

Of course on piece of paperwork had to be about that vampire, Patrick. Manipulative, cunning, sadistic, charming, attractive . . . damn it.

This isn't fair, there is nothing kind about them and yet I find it cruel to kill one. That is why I no longer hunt them, I send my men out instead.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I heard a knock at the door, I politely asked them to come in, and I was greeted with a knife thrown at me, knowing projectile I didn't bother moving, I knew it was thrown to the side of my head.

"Hello, Ronnie, what can I do for you," I greeted him, leaning back on my chair, with a smug smile appearing across my face.

"I was wondering if you can explain why, you let those two vampires leave peacefully, two nights ago?" he asked, venom lacing his voice.

"Simple, they had us surrounded and thinking the welfare of my men, I did what he asked of me," I answered simply. Ronnie glowered at me.

"You still see them as people, how cute," he commented.

"Is there anything else, you wish to add?" I challenged him. Ronnie just smiled and shook his head.

"I have nothing for now, my fearless leader," he mocked, leaving my office. I knew he was going to be trouble for me one day, looks like he finally made his move.

It's no secret that Ronnie despises me, I know once given the chance he will take my position. Thankfully my men are on my side than his. I need a drink.

I removed myself from my chair, grabbing my coat and headed to the closest bar. I couldn't bear to stay in my office any longer. I needed to go out, maybe even see a few people . . . or vampires.

Right now I remember, it's too much trouble to go out, but why should I let that stop me! I take a deep breath and leaned my head on the door. Jack is right, I need to see more people, go out a few times maybe even meet a few guys.

Moving my head away, I slowly open the door and make my way down to the elevator.

***

The loud clatter of glasses and chatter of people pass by me, everyone seems to be avoiding me.

What a lonely existence I have, my only friends are Jack, Andy the bartender and this glass of whisky. Well if I have to be honest I only know Andy, because he gives me free drinks for the account I saved his life a year ago. But this strange friendship has grown in the past year, Andy knows of my business, story and sexuality. Unfortunately in this day and age my sexuality is not acceptable in public. The year nineteen, eighty one and people still have an issue with it. At least vampires aren't judged for their sexuality, they would rip someone to shreds over it.

"You ok, Pete?" asked Andy. I looked towards to my friend and nodded sombrely.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be, Andy?" I asked him. Andy let out a sigh and put the glass he was cleaning down.

"You seem troubled, more than usual and that's not healthy." Andy stated. To which I agree with, I am troubled and it's all thanks to Patrick.

"I know," I murmured, Andy waited for me to say something else but I kept my mouth shut and skulled the rest of my whisky. I put the glass down and moved it towards Andy signalling him to fill my glass. He rolls his eyes and shakes head, while grabbing another bottle. He poured me another and I took a sip this time, savouring the flavour. I plan to stay conscious around environment, too many intoxicated people become victims of a vampire attack.

Apart from Andy acknowledging my existence, one other has decided to sit next to me and order a drink from Andy. To which this surprised me.

"I have to ask but what is a handsome man, like you sitting here all by yourself?" the guy asked. Another surprise, he's striking a conversation with me. I turn my head to the attractive guy next to me and I became lost for words. He seemed to notice my quietness and smirked. He thanked Andy for the drink and giving him the money. His hazel eyes became intense as he looks at me up and down.

It's a shame, I know this look, and he's after one thing and one thing only. I snapped out of my daze and glared the man.

"I'm not, you're here next to me," I replied. The guy's smile grew wider and laughed.

"Good point, but you were alone," he states, taking a sip from his beer. "Tell me, are you waiting for anyone?" he asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Listen, I could play this game with you but I'm not having of it, you're only after one thing and I'm into one night stands." I answer bitterly. The guy seemed to be taken aback by this. It was as if, it's his first time to be rejected. It is rather amusing watching him lose his composure, carefully raking his finger through his dark brown hair, his eyes widen in panic trying to think of something, anything to say but nothing. He takes a deep breath and calms down, giving a small smile.

"All right, you got me. I guess it was really obvious, wasn't it," he chuckled. "But you do look like you're alone, if you don't mind me hanging around, I can get to know you." he offered giving me a friendly smile. I narrowed my eyes, turning it into a cold glare. I want nothing to do with this guy.

"Look I already told you, I'm not interested." I refused him once more. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know I already got that, what I mean is, we should meet up, hang out, kind of like a date," he replied, his smile returning once more. A date! I became speechless again and he somehow took this as a yes. "Great, same time tomorrow night, here, don't be late," he finalised before I get a chance to have a say. He drank the rest of his drink and got up from his seat. "By the way my name is Mikey, I look forward to our date tomorrow," he cheered, leaving the bar.

What just happened? How did I even? What?

Andy witnessed the entire thing, noticing my look of confusion he put his hand gently on my shoulder. I looked at him, like a deer frozen in headlights.

"I think you should go," the one sentence that I thought would never come from his mouth.

"What?" I whispered. Andy shrugs.

"You turned the guy down twice, and then offers a date tomorrow night, he seems serious about you," he points out. Which is true, usually the guys I turn down, leave and no longer bother but this guy, he was persistent. "Besides, I think this would be good for you, maybe you needed to meet someone," Andy continues. I slowly nodded my head in agreement. It is true, it would be nice to go on a date or even meet someone and if anything goes wrong I have Andy with me. Maybe it won't be too bad.

"All right but if I die, it's on your head." I humoured and Andy chuckled.

"Deal."

Gerard's Story

Even though our home is huge, it's still not big enough for two covens to live in. some of us have to share our rooms with the other coven and to be honest it's rather difficult when you have an unknown person living in the same space as you are. It's worse as you hear two particular vampires going at it, two floors up. God Brendon is loud. Due to the unwanted disturbances I go to the library for peace, thankfully this is the most soundproof room in the building. To my surprise, I find my little brother, his face buried in a book.

"Successful hunting?" I asked and Mikey looked up from his book and smiled. He closed his book and put it away.

"Unfortunately no, but I found a rather interesting human," he answered. This caught my attention, Mikey found someone interesting. Usually he kills them on the first night he meets them. "We're going on how you should say a 'date.' Hopefully it leads to something," he continues. Well just when I thought he found someone, he plans to kill them after he get what he wants. I roll my eyes and walked over to the book shelf, carefully looking for a book to read.

"Is that the only thing you want, Mikey?" I question him.

"No, I want his blood too. He has an intriguing scent, besides he's the first human to reject me," he huffed. I chuckled. Mikey, getting rejected for the first time, now I can see why he is going to all this trouble.

"Well as long as you are safe, good luck getting the prey," I said, cheering him on. Mikey gave a big smile and quickly leapt from his chair, tackling me into a hug.

"I'm glad you understand," he murmured. Some of the vampires here don't approve of Mikey's hunting methods. I however don't mind, many vampires here have done a lot worse. Mikeys is more childish fun then evil. The ones that seem to have a problem are the ones who can't get any, which of course is true. Jealousy is a bitch. But before I met Frank, I did the same, so did many vampires in this coven but we just find one person and that's it, I know my brother will follow the same path.

After our brotherly embrace, we sat down and chatted away. It's nice to talk to my brother without any interruptions from our other members, even from Patrick. He always calls for me whenever I seem to have quality time with my brother.

Once the sun rose, Mikey and I bid each other good night, heading to our rooms.

I found Frank asleep on the couch, obviously has been waiting for me to come back. I lightly shook him, only for him to smile sleepily at me and pull me next to him on the couch.

"I've missed you," he mumbles tiredly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I chuckle and lean closer to him. Looks like it will be the couch today.


	6. chapter 5

Pete's story

I couldn't sit still. I'm going on a date. After ten years, I have decided to go out and try to have a life, if that's even possible. Mind he's only after one thing, or maybe he doesn't. I don't know! It can turn out different in anyway no matter how much you try.

Why did I even say yes? Stupid Andy, been all persuasive and talking me into things. I could have easily stayed home tonight and not worry about this kind of the thing.

I order a drink to relax my nerves a little and patiently wait for my date to show. I payed no notice to the people around me, up until one particular person happened to sit next to me.

"What are you doing you here?" I asked sourly. Patrick frowned and pouted.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked me playfully.

"If I was, I would be leaping into your arms by now," I replied sarcastically. Patrick pretended to be hurt.

"How cruel, and here I thought you would have fallen for my charm," he replied sulkily.

"Doesn't work like that." I replied. "Besides if you be so kind, I have a date and I don't want you here." Patrick's eyes widen and his entire body stiffens.

"Y-you have a . . . date?" Now this surprised me. The great noble leader, Patrick is stumbling at his words. He's surprised that I even have a date. Not only is it surprising, I get to see past the wall he puts up, I get to see his humanity. A side he has clearly locked up in order to protect himself, something I pity him for but he's a killer. Something I have to remind myself.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Patrick composed himself, fixing his fedora and straightening himself up.

"No, it's not." He replied sourly. "Have you met before?" he asks. Someone is getting nosey.

"Yes, last night, weirdly enough," I answer and Patrick nods, taking a deep breath. I couldn't help but to get frustrated with him. "What, you thought we were fucking or something?" I snapped, venom lacing my voice. Patrick scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Fuck is such a vulgar word, I'm sure you have more of a vocabulary to come up with something better," He hisses. I glared at him.

"Well then smart ass, what would call it?" I asked him tauntingly.

"Making love," He replied softly. All the rage left me, washing away to nothing. I was left speechless; I would have never thought calling it that. "I shall leave, thank you for this delightful conversation," Patrick stated quietly, leaving the stool and walking away. Just like that I became hollow.

Patrick's story

A date, a date, he has a date and it's not me. Damn it, why do I feel like this way? He's just some petty human, a hunter!

I sat myself on the other end of the bar, watching him intensively as he waits for his date. Gerard stayed by my side, finding this all too amusing. I told him to go and eat but he refuses and stays.

"So this is the little human," he started. And I turned my attention to Gerard only to give him a death glare. He just smiles. "I never thought you, of all people would be jealous," He teased and I snarled at him.

"If you have nothing better to do, go and suck Frank off or something," I hissed and Gerard burst out into laughter.

"As much as I would love too, I'm having too much fun watching you," he giggled.

I removed all my attention away from him and went back to Pete, noticing his head perk up as the figure walked closer to him. Both Gerard and I knew who this person is and their intentions from the start. Mikey.

I clench my fists, as rage pulses through my body; Gerard noticed and became nervous for his younger brother. If Mikey lays a finger on him, his head will roll.

Mikey has been quite proud of himself lately, saying it's easier to get laid and have a meal. Going around town, pretending to be innocent, he picks one he likes and kills them on the first date after having sex. As he states, 'it's like having dinner come right to your door step.' Now I am one to not care how my coven hunts or interact with humans but this is different. Pete is mine. No one else is allowed to touch him.

A low growl came from my chest and Gerard put his hand on my shoulder.

"Patrick," he warned and I glared at him dangerously. His eyes grew wide in fear. "N-now calm down, Mikey didn't know you have claim on this human, so go easy on him," he reasoned nervously. I took a deep breath and nodded.

He let go of my shoulder and I calmly rose from my seat, heading over to Pete and Mikey. It took a lot for me not to kill him, as I watch them both laugh, and enjoy each other in conversation. That should be me.

They both stopped laughing, to my sudden approach. Pete glared at me and Mikey became paler than usual, noticing my deadly approach.

"P-Patrick," he whispered, terrified. Pete looked at Mikey. Hurt came across his face, upset to learn, Mikey is a vampire. Pete took a deep breath and muttered a few curse words.

"Great, just great," he muttered, getting up from his seat, purposely knocking into my shoulder and leaving the bar.

Mikey looked ashamed, not daring to look at me. I took a deep breath and followed Pete.

Pete's story

Me! Why Me!? Why do I have to attract all the vampires!? Do I have 'I'm a vampire hunter,' written on my back or something?! Why is Patrick obsessed with me in the first place?

I kept walking until I hear my name faintly in the distance. I stop and turned to the direction of the noise. I find Patrick, coming around the corner, to find me.

In a blink he was right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked him bitterly. Patrick sighed and looked everywhere but me. It took him a minute to finally speak.

"I wanted . . . I wanted to apologise, for my behaviour. It was uncalled for," he murmured, looking at his feet.

"Apology accepted, now care to leave me alone," I replied, turning around to leave but Patrick grabbed my hand before I had a chance to go. His hand has no warmth; it's just cold, like ice. No circulation, no pulse, it shows how different we are.

"Please . . . don't go," he whispered.

Damn it. Why is he acting like this? Especially to me, why is it me, he is interested in. out of all the guys in the world he picked me for some odd reason. Why?

"Why me?" I asked him. Patrick raised his head, looking me into the eyes.

"I wasn't lying when we first met, I do find you attractive and like I stated before, you're not like the others." He answers.

I had nothing to say, I didn't know what to say, other than stay silent and look into his eyes. You could see the helplessness, the silent, screaming sadness that is stored away within his heart, as his soul cry for another that is troubled as his own, but to only have a lonely bitter existence. "I want to get to know you better . . . I don't want my only reason to like you, is because of your looks," he murmurs, looking away from my eyes. It's strange. He struggles to show his humanity.

"I would be lying, if I didn't find you attractive myself," I admitted quietly. Patrick looked up, his eyes grew wide, filling with silent excitement.

"R-really?" he stutters. How cute. I give a small smile and nodded. I could tell by this point, if he had a heart beat it would race a million miles an hour.

"Patrick, would you care to walk with me?" I asked him. By this point all Patrick could do is nod and slowly let go of my hand, allowing me to lead the way.

Side by side we walked together, not caring if people looked our way in disgust, not caring about the difference of our species, not caring about the problems of the world we live in but to care only for the joy of each other's company.

We passed the busy city streets, walking away from the bustling crowds and noisy pubs and clubs, to finally reach the quiet central city parkland. People come here with their kids, their pets or just relax in the sun and look at the pretty flowers the gardeners have planted or to be out and get fit. Something normal people would do. I on the other hand rarely come here during the day but it's perfect during the night, no one is around to disturb you, it's you and you're thoughts.

I look to Patrick and noticed he has calmed down since we've come here, looking around the gardens and admiring the layout of the park. He walked over to a patch of flowers, which have closed up for the night, only to open in the morning for the sun. It must suck, not to be able to watch flowers bloom or feel the warmth of the sun on your skin. How can a vampire call their life, 'living'?

"How long have you been a vampire for?" I asked Patrick. He turned away from the garden, and gave me a sad smile.

"Since . . . fifteen forty three," he answers, with a pondering look on his face. "Which, I believe makes me, four hundred and thirty eight years old," he adds, chuckling at the end.

"You've been around for that long?" I asked, stunned by his answer. Patrick nodded, allowing his smile to grow. "How . . . did you die?" I asked next, bracing myself for whatever response I can possibly get.

"I was hung, by the man, who I foolishly loved and trusted. When our relationship became too dangerous for his liking, he broke it off, pretended to love a woman and ratted me out to the town's people." he answers, unfazed of what had happened to him, mind you, he had four centuries to accept the fact but still . . . how cruel. "A vampire, by the name of Mark, heard of my story and before I was sent to the gallows he gave me an offer, to which I agreed to. It's amazing, our kind is more accepting of sexual orientation than humans are, and mind you Mark was born during the time of the Roman Empire. It was accepted more back then, than it is now, humans have certainly done a three sixty," Patrick sighed. "After I awoke as a vampire, I killed my lover. He caused me so much pain, he caused me my death. I had every right to be angry but I still felt empty," I noticed a small tear running down Patrick's. I moved closer to him and wiped away the tear with my thumb, Patrick only just realised he was crying. "You think, after four centuries, I would be over this," he laughs bitterly.

"Or you shut yourself away to feel nothing." Patrick nodded slowly, giving a small smile.

"That too," he murmurs. Patrick looked away, giving a dry chuckle. It saddened me to see him, shut his humanity off once more. He shows it in small doses then shuts himself off again. "Well you know my story. What's yours?" he asked me, quickly ignoring hi emotional breakdown. I roll my eyes and shrugged.

"What's there to talk about, other that my parents and my grandparents, and their parents before them are vampire hunters and I'm left with the family business, to a never ending cycle, where I have no freedom and choice to do whatever I want but instead worry about what goes bump in the night," I murmur. Patrick kept quiet and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I must admit, it's not as dramatic but harsh, not having the freedom of choice but isn't that the point. Living is having the freedom do to what you want not to be restricted, not to be trapped, living your life the way you want it. To me, that is living, having the freedom to do what you want." He's right, that is living, that is freedom. I was trapped from the moment I was born, to be stuck as a vampire hunter till my death and I hated it, I hated every minute of it. I wanted to follow my dreams, I wanted to do what I wanted but yet it was only crushed by my parents. Telling me to give up on these silly dreams, telling me they will never come true and I have to wake up and face reality.

Patrick came up to me and took my clenched hand, at this point I had no clue, as I was consumed by inner thoughts. I relaxed and let his fingers weave between my own. I looked up from the ground, meeting with Patrick's beautiful golden blue eyes. I practically felt my heart skip a beat. My parents would kill me if they saw I was gazing into the eyes of a vampire, a man even. But this is freedom, Patrick has something I don't have and starting care for him is me finally having freedom. The freedom I crave for.

I took Patricks other hand and moved closer to Patrick, leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes, taking in his scent, feeling his cold skin against mine. It felt nice, just the two of us. To many this may be seen small or insignificant but I assure it is something much more. It is a small act to show that I care, I care about Patrick.

"Thank you," he whispers. My lips tugged at the corners, forming to a small smile. He's the only one to make me smile like this.

"You're welcome."

Ronnie's story

What a dull night, here I am sitting at home, doing nothing but play with the dagger in my hand. I could be killing, if it wasn't for Wentz. It's driving me crazy, I want to hear someone plead as I take their life away, watching the blood ooze from their body, the enjoyment of the hunt, the death, it sends shivers up my spine.

I grip the hilt and throw my dagger at the wall, releasing the vent up energy I have. I was close to killing that captive vampire, I was close to make him going insane but Pete had to go in and ruin everything. He's always been too soft, demanding we only hunt the ones that kill excessively. If I was leading, I will kill everyone on sight.

I heard someone knock on my door. I called out, allowing them to enter. Surprisingly I see Ron, walk through my door, with a cruel smile upon his face, looks like he has some good news.

"I see you have good news?" I enquired and Ron nodded his head eagerly. "Well then, let's hear it."

Ron explained the great news, the news I so desperately needed to hear. It was the exact news I needed, the news I needed to over throw, Pete once and for all. "This is too perfect," I mused, leaning back on my chair. "Gather the boys, we have a little work to do," I commanded and Ron nodded, leaving my home.

Things are finally coming together.


	7. Chapter 6

Jack's story

I felt cold for some odd reason. It seemed no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get warm. I don't remember falling asleep, feeling cold. But I am. I even feel a pair of cold arms wrapped around my body. Did, we . . .

I remember staying up all night, talking with Alex, laughing, talking and . . . we even watched corny movies on TV together and then I think . . . we fell asleep.

With all the strength I could muster I open my eyes, to find Alex's sleeping face right to mine, his arms wrapped around me, keeping me close to his cold skin.

It felt nice, to be wrapped in someone's arms, it small signs like these show how much they care. Alex, looks peaceful lying next to me, you wouldn't think he is a vampire, except the part where he doesn't need to breath. He just looks human, happy, peaceful, not bothered with anything or anyone.

Alex shifted in sleep, mumbling something barely audible and leans closer to me. His mouth notably close to my neck, as much as I wish to brush it off and think nothing of it but I can't help but to panic ever so slightly.

Pete always warned me about how painful a vampire bite can be, which apparently, is excruciating. Vampires can make their bite more painful by deciding how much pressure they wish to inflict on their prey. I shiver at the thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Alex mumble in his sleep again, shifting around in his sleep he lets me go and turns his back to me.

I take a deep breath and carefully got off the couch without waking Alex. Feeling stiff, I stretch my muscles before walking into the kitchen. The first thing I do is check the time; eleven at night. I should head home. Pete would be sending a search party.

I find a pen and a piece of paper, leaving a note for, Alex when he wakes up. Hopefully he isn't too upset to find me gone, when he wakes. Leaving it on the counter, I walk to over to Alex. I couldn't help but to smile. He's cute when he sleeps. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead. I won't deny that I feel something for him, there is something very special I feel for Alex, yet I am afraid on whether he can kill me but something deep down, tells me to love him and I don't regret it. I'll continue to follow this till the day I die.

Quietly I leave, locking the door behind me, and quietly heading back home.

***

Home, is it really home? To be honest I no longer feel that way, when I come back this building. I see it as more as a place for me to crash until I can stand on my own two feet. It's Pete's place more than it is mine. It would be nice to have my own home, a place where I don't feel angst about, because of a possible vampire break in and where I meet my doom. I sigh loudly. It may no longer seem like home but I do have Pete. He's raised me for most of my life. He is and always will be family, no matter what.

After five minutes of standing outside I walk into the building. But unfortunately something didn't feel right. Heading to the elevator, I go to the penthouse; Pete's office. Hoping he isn't freaking out and assuring him alive. It's practically the first time I haven't returned until the next night.

The elevator doors opened and once more I was greeted by darkness, following into the hallway to Pete's office. My rate increased as I thought about that horror movie that recently came out. That movie was scary shit.

Carefully placing one foot out of the elevator I slowly walk down the hallway to the door. I let out a steady breath and I finally reached for the door handle. Slowly turning it and pushing the door ajar. I poked my head through the gape, to once more be welcomed by darkness.

"Hello, Jack," I tensed to the sound of my name. I recognised the voice, the ever so unpleasant voice, which I do not wish to hear. The lights flicked on and I was greeted by Ronnie and his team, along with a few other teams from our organisation. Nearly all of them carried rope, weapons and a gag. I became frozen. Ronnie smile viciously at me and stood up from Pete's chair. "I'm really glad you could join us."

"W-where's Pete?" I asked stammering my words.

"Pete's a little occupied right now, but as for you . . ." Ronnie trailed off and as if on cue, the hunting teams came closer, with the rope and gag. I ran as fast as I could but they quickly caught up to me, landing on the floor with a heavy thud, I felt the weight on the people I once called colleagues tie me up and drag me back to Ronnie.

"Why?" I asked him in disgust. Ronnie scrunched his face in fury and punched me right in the jaw.

"Why, you asked?" he started, circling me. "I'm doing this because you and you're so called Father are socializing with Vampires." everyone muttered in disgust and anger as they learn the truth.

"So what if we are," I growled and Ronnie smirked.

"Then and your pathetic Father will die, no questions asked, it will be the same for those stupid Vampires," he explained. I suddenly froze in place. Not Alex, he can't hurt Alex again, I refuse to let that happen. I glared harshly at Ronnie.

"That won't happen!" I yelled at him and Ronnie just burst into laughter.

"Oh, it will. If I'm not mistaken that vampire seems to care about you, and I bet he's willing to risk his un-life to save yours," he responds chuckling. "And we have you to thank, you'll be the perfect bait," he gloats. Sudden frustration and anger flowed through me and I began to kick and struggle against my captors, of course they quickly responded by holding on to me tighter and placing a gag over my mouth.

I struggled desperately to get out of their hold, fighting back with every ounce of strength I have in me. My captors only seem to get frustrated, with every violent movement I made. They yelled at me stop but I kept going, managing to kick one of them in the stomach. Just when I thought I had my lucky break, a loud thud filled my ears and a cracking pain erupted in the back of my head. Black spots covered my vision before fully engulfing me in darkness.

Patrick's Story

The evening is moving along smoothly, Pete and I sitting at the park, just talking and enjoying each other's company. It felt strange. This small interaction that made me feel more human, not worrying about my coven, not caring if the sun rise and I would turn to ash. I simply could not care, it was just me and Pete and I loved every minute.

"So, you've been leading this coven for the last one hundred and fifty years?" he asks me and I nod.

"My Sire, Mark, got tired of running things, dealing with leadership and handed the ropes to me, crazily thinking that I was ready." I explained tiredly. I could remember that day, Mark declaring I was the leader, I learnt quickly, that I couldn't be my quiet, and shy self. I had to toughen up, learn how to fight and be intimidating. Gerard, Mikey and Alex are the only ones who know about my true self, others left our coven in rage, believing they were candidates to lead. This lead to a few coven wars later on, others didn't survive the wars and with new recruits they learned of my new persona. Gerard, thankfully puts on an act, Alex on the other hand will act like a spoilt brat, but behaves most of the time.

I wonder what he will say, when he sees me with a human, all the years berated him about how awful they are, I would never hear the end of it. But Pete . . . he's different. He would have killed me long ago but no, he let me and Alex go, he could have killed me tonight but instead, we're sitting on the grass, looking at the night sky. It's a pity that we can no longer see the stars, all thanks to light pollution.

"Pete!" Both Pete and I look to the direction the voice was coming from. Using my enhanced speed, I moved away from Pete, hiding in the shadows. Pete looked to where I was sitting, realising I was gone and payed attention to guy running towards him.

"It's Jack!" he shouted coming closer to Pete. Pete got off the ground, quickly; I could hear his heart rate pick up.

"What about, Jack, is he ok?" Pete demanding and the guy shook his head.

"It's that vampire; he's kidnapped Jack and taken him back to his coven. I froze in place. This . . . this isn't right, it's a lie, and it has to be. Alex would never stoop that low; I taught him better, he would never do something like that.

Pete was hesitant to answer, obviously he noticed something wasn't right about that statement but went along with it.

"Go get the others, and meet me back at building," Pete ordered and the man nodded, running, leaving Pete alone.

I came out of the shadows, putting my hand gently on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned to me with rage. I shrunk away, confused.

"I should have known," he muttered "I should have realised it's a trap," he yelled. My heart plummeted into my stomach and hard lump formed in m throat, enabling me to speak.

"B-but it's not-."

"Save it!" he yelled, turning away from me, breaking into a sprint as he panicked of Jack's safety.

I was left stunned for few minutes, trying to process what exactly happened.

A set up, he thought it was a set up, how gullible is he! How could he believe it is me! Why would I . . .

I realised it's pointless. Pete has been raised to hunt vampires, of course he would trust his own men before he would ever trust me and whatever shot I had with Pete, had already gone out of the window.

This sudden realisation broke me a little. My one shot of happiness gone.

I felt growl rise up in my chest. Fine! Who needs him, I don't need this, I don't need this one shot of happiness, and I don't need . . . love. The rush of rage finally left my body; only leave me to feel cold once more.

How foolish of me, to have easily fall for a human. I should have killed him, when I had the chance. I thought bitterly.

Finally removing myself, I left the park, heading back, and preparing ourselves for attack.

Alex's Story

I woke up on the couch, alone. I felt disappointment grow in my heart as I look around my empty apartment. Jack is gone. I get up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge door. The light from the fridge slightly blinded me, blinking a few times, I adjust to the light and grab the blood bag in the fridge. It's my last one, no more lying low afterwards. I don't mind, I enjoy hunting, but it get tiring after a while or I just can't be fucked leaving the apartment.

Without bothering to heat it up, I use my fangs to break the plastic and drink the blood cold. I shudder at first, not enjoying the cold stagnate blood. I look at the time, realizing it's only twelve at night. Damn it, half the night wasted by sleep. I thought bitterly to myself.

Looking away from the clock I notice the note, left on the bench, I picked the note up.

Alex,

Thanks for last night, I had fun. I hope you did too.

Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. Pete would have sent a search party by now.

Hope to do this again, sometime.

\- Jack

A big smile cracked on my face, loving everything that entitles in this note. I swear my heart started to beat again. Jack.

Unfortunately, someone knocked on my door, brining me back to reality.

Sighing to myself, I take the empty blood bag from my mouth and put it in the bin, before opening the door.

Unexpectedly I was greeted by Ray, gag and tied up by two vampire hunters, one was pointing the gun at me and one pointing it at Ray. Ray had to the visit and check on everything tonight, didn't he. I thought lazily, rolling my eyes.

I didn't see the point of holding Ray hostage, his death would mean nothing to me but I will hate to see him go, as he's not a bad person, plus we share the same interest for music and in my opinion, anyone stays alive for that reason. I only know they have him, due to been a witness, hunters have to be discreet about this.

"Gentleman," I greeted tiredly. They notice my bored reaction and raised the gun to my head. I sigh and roll my eyes once more. really? Ray on the other hand, is looking at me pleadingly, fear rolling off him in crashing tidal waves.

"You're coming with us, vampire," the one holding the gun to my head muttered. I found this amusing, me coming with them, after what I went through, no way is that happening. I give the hunter a wide smile, exposing my fangs. Ray eyes grew wide; a small noise of fear escaped his mouth, only to be muffled by the gag.

"Oh really?" I questioned, watching the hunter slightly shrink under my gaze. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't rip you're throats out?" I asked them gleefully.

"Because we have that boyfriend of yours," he answered gruffly. I gave them a confused look. I look at Ray and then back to them. Do they mean, Ray?

"Um, he's not my boyfriend," I answered pointing to Ray.

"What! No! Jack, you idiot!" he yelled and in an instant I held the hunter up against the wall, snarling viciously at him.

"What did you do to, Jack?" I asked snarling.

"W-we have him and if you don't come with us, we'll kill him, understood," he answers slightly stuttering at the beginning. I let the hunter go and looked back the other hunter, who has Ray still in his grasp.

"Fine, I'll come along but you have to let Ray go," I replied, and the hunter just laughed.

"Since when do you care about humans?"

"I don't but I respect humans who have the same amount passion for music as I do. I don't want him to die because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I answered and the hunters looked at each other.

"Let him go," the other hunter commands and the other one did, untying and gagging, Ray.

They both point their guns at me and I just raise my hands in a joking manner.

"Lead the way," I mocked, letting one hunter walk in front while the other trails behind us both. I look behind me, noticing Ray is frozen in fear. I sigh to myself. Looks like I'll be moving back in with the coven.

Pete's Story

I follow closely behind me colleague, rushing back to grab our weapons and supplies. Once we enter the building, I was greeted by the rest of my hunters, and Ronnie, with a gun pointing at me. Jack on the floor tied up and gag, unconscious on the floor. Everyone had their weapons, and an angry glare or scowl plastered on their face.

"Hello, Pete," Ronnie chuckled.

"What did you do?" I demanded trying to keep my voice levelled.

"What I am doing, you ask?" he responds, walking over to Jack's unconscious body. "I'm going to kill you and Jack and get rid of that pathetic vampire, you seem to care for," he answers, kicking Jack in the ribs. I held my ground knowing Ronnie will kill him in an instant.

Patrick. I blamed Patrick; I fell for his trap, and blamed Patrick for it. Damn it, I fucked things up again.

"So I'm going to make this easy, I'll kill you now and Jack, so you won't have to watch that pathetic vampire die," Ronnie said, laughing afterwards. Ronnie pointed the gun at me, taking the safety off. I braced myself for the sound of the gun firing and the pain that will follow afterwards but instead we hear the doors opening. Walked in were two of my hunters and Alex.

Alex's eyes grew in panic, in a blink of an eye; he was besides Jack, trying to wake and him and hear if he was still alive. Relieved to know he is but furious at the hunters for knocking him out. He growled at them and held Jack defensively.

"People like you, disgust me," Ronnie mutters, glaring at Alex and Jack. "We kill vampires not love them," he continues.

"It doesn't always have to be like that," muttered Alex.

"What?" Ronnie hissed.

"We don't have to always kill each other, not all vampires are completely cold," he mutters, holding Jack closer to him. Ronnie gave a small smile and laughed. I knew that laugh all too well.

"Gentleman change of plan," he announced, pointing the gun at Alex and shooting him in the head. Alex went limp, lying next to Jack. I know a bullet to the head can't kill a vampire but they will wake up with a splitting headache. "If what he said is true, I know that vampire will give his life for you," he chuckles. "Lock them up and bring Pete with us, we have a coven to destroy.

Gerard's Story

Patrick stormed in, muttering profanities, and talking to himself like a crazy person would. I followed closely behind, walking into Patrick's office, I close the door and watch Patrick go to the wall where he hung his swords he owned over the years as decorations. He took it off its hold and check if the blade is dull.

"Did you and the hunter have a fight?" I asked, bracing myself for whatever outburst he had within him. Just when I thought he would come back home, like his usual self a century ago, happy and in love.

"Prepare everyone, we'll be expecting an attack tonight," he announced completely ignoring my question.

"An attack, why?" Gerard asked frantically.

"Meddling vampire hunters, that's why," Patrick answered with a grumble. Patrick places the sword back and stormed to his desk. "You and the hunter had a fight?" I asked. Patrick stopped in his tracks turned to me. I became terrified. Patrick's face was unreadable; all I could notice was the fiery rage burning in his eyes.

He opened his mouth but before any words came out, we heard a loud gunshot within the lobby. We both rushed out to the hall, looking down the lower floor to see a hunter and another hunter tied up, with a gag in his mouth.

"P-pete," Patrick whispered. His rage left him and I watch fear grow in its place. Our coven quickly came out of their rooms, hiding places, to investigate the gun shot, even William's coven stepped out.

The hunter smiled gleefully, pushing the other hunter to the floor and pointing the gun at him. Patrick was gone. I looked down and found him facing the two hunters. I'm guessing the hunter he as feelings for is all tied up.

"So, you must be the leader," the hunter mused and Patrick nodded. He chuckled keeping the gun aimed at the tied up guy.

"What do you want?" Patrick hissed.

"Your death," he replied simply. A growl vibrated in chest. He will not kill my family. "Oh and everyone who is this building." He added at the end, slowly backing away. "We have this place surrounded, we won't come in but we have methods making sure you get out." what is he planning. I thought furiously. The hunter pointed the gun at Patrick and shot him at the head. He fell to the floor. I jumped from the ledge, including a few others, and landed on the ground, snarling at him. The hunter laughed, pulling out a small remote and pressing the button.

The building shook, our hearing ringed in our ears as the explosion went off. Fire erupted within the building and everyone panicked, trying to get out of the building.

'We have methods of getting everyone out.' No. I thought. The hunter is gone and everyone quickly rushed down.

Damn it, what do I do!? I thought panicking. I noticed the tied up hunter crawling over to Patrick. I rushed over, untying him and taking the gag out of his mouth, we both hauled Patrick over our shoulders and ran outside, with everyone else.

It was massacre, he wasn't lying about the place been surrounded.

My family, my coven, one by one, people I have spent years die before my eyes. The older vampires have luck fighting off the hunters but the younglings are having no such luck.

I look around frantically, trying to find Frank in this mess. God I hope he got out but at the same time, I hope he isn't fighting the hunters and got away.

We just stood there for five minutes, it felt like the longest five minutes of my life, only just trying to think of a plan, a backup plan, an anything plan and then it clicked. Our second home, we need to get to our second base.

Over the loud yelling and screaming, as loud as I could, demanded everyone to go to our second base, grab anyone that is still alive and run. Thankfully the older vampire listened, ushering the younger ones and William's coven.

The hunter followed me as we ran in a human pace, it's annoying but he's helping.

Our second home is located across the city, for a vampire, it will take half an hour tops, for a human, an hour. Thankfully we have plenty of night left.

Frank . . . please be alive.


	8. chapter 7

Alex's Story

Fuck, just fuck. How did I allow myself to be caught again? Chained up, weak and a splitting headache. It's been throbbing for two days now and I know I need blood to fix it. Not that I am going to be fed anytime soon.

As for Jack, he had a few scratches here and there, with a few beautiful purplish-black bruises forming around his jaw line. I have to admit it looks good on him. I couldn't help but to smirk. It would look even better as I cover him with those colours, with all the love bites , I give. I thought wickedly as I picture myself on top of him, his body shaking in pleasure as I kiss, nip and bite all over his body, I practically hear him scream my name.

"Alex!" not the scream I picture in my head. "Alex!" I blink a few times, snapping myself of my dazed state, reeling myself back into reality.

Jack looked slightly scared, intimated even. Uh oh, he noticed how I was looking at him. I looked away from his gaze and apologised, blaming it on my hunger than my own sexual desires.

Hunger, I won't last with Ronnie's torturing, I would be snapping at Jack every time I smell him, he won't be safe in this cell with me.

Our silent thoughts were interrupted as the cell doors opened up. Oh joy, here comes the torture.

Ronnie walked in, looking unpleased with the world. We both looked at each other and expected the worse. The only weapon he has on himself is that damn gun, if I get another bullet to the head I am going to lose it.

Ronnie looked at me and gave a small smile. Obviously he's planning something.

"How are feeling, Alex?" he asks me, his smile widening to my displeasure.

"Sore, no thanks to you," I replied bitterly, letting a growl rip through my chest. Ronnie chuckled walking closer to me; he kneeled to my eye level and smiled.

"Well I can fix that, make both of your lives easier." I glared at Ronnie but he didn't flinch, he didn't he just kept smiling. "But on one condition," he continued.

I knew it! I knew there would be something else!

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I want you to tell me, where the second base is," he answered. The second base, how does he know about it? I can't, I will not tell him, and I'll die before I tell him anything.

Ronnie took my silence as a silent no. He frowned and got up from the ground. "I had a feeling you wouldn't tell me but that's all right, I wanted to have fun anyways," he commented, moving towards Jack. Ronnie snapped his fingers and three guards held me down and bared my neck. I struggled against their grip, snarling at them but unfortunately my strength quickly left me. I felt a sharp pain burn across my neck; I could feel my blood slowly trick down.

Ronnie grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards me. One of the guards helped Ronnie and forced Jack upon me, they knocked him in the back in the head, making him open his mouth and latching it on my neck. Jack was dizzy from the impact, and was more compliable to swallow my blood.

No, he can't do this to him, he can't turn him, not now. I thought frantically as I continued to struggle against the two guards.

Once Ronnie was sure that Jack swallowed he pulled him back, letting Jack hit the wall and pulled the gun out.

"No!" I screamed. "Please don't do this, Please!" I screamed. Ronnie looked at me and smiled.

"You had a chance and now you suffer the consequences," he said happily. Pointing the gun at Jack and shot him in the head.

I screamed as I watch him slump down against the wall, limp.

I stopped struggling, I stopped moving, I stopped breathing, and everything stopped. Jack is dead, no, turning.

Pete's Story

It's been five days since the attack on Patrick's coven, five days since Patrick was shot and it took five days to recover. Apparently Patrick didn't feed for a few nights and it resulted to him healing the bullet wound longer.

As for me, thankfully the coven has left me alone, let me wonder the place during the day and let me sleep in peace in the night, if I could get any sleep, that is. Jack has been under Ronnie's capture for the last five days now and I'm terrified to think what has happened to him. I know Alex is with him too, they both need rescuing and I can't do this alone.

The current time right now is twelve in the afternoon, nearly all the vampires are asleep except for a few, apparently they are having trouble sleeping as well. I never thought I would see the day, all the vampires mourned for each other, the ones they have lost, they gave tribute to their lives, and they do care, but only for their own species. It shows vampires are just as human as us but a little different. Maybe we were wrong about them in the first place.

The second base here is an unusual one. All the dorms are underground, away from the sun, functioned with electricity and running water. On the ground level is a two story club. Apparently this club was the most popular place to be in Chicago in the nineteen twenties. Patrick owns the place; it was place where vampires can feed off unsuspecting humans. Apparently Patrick had this entire city under his thumb, whenever there were missing reports and deaths, Patrick pulled strings to ensure his covens survival. No one questioned the club and if they did, they would never live to tell the tale.

It is a beautifully decorated club, the second floor is mainly a seated area, where you can overlook the stage, have a drink in the booths or casual conversations, it's very open, some wouldn't consider it a second story more just a raised floor. Overhanging chandlers gave enough light in the room, welcoming guests in a warm embrace, as if to say 'welcome home.' The bar stationed on the right side of the stage, a very spacious dance floor throughout the centre of the building, while old chairs and tables were pushed to the walls and near the entrance. It was certainly a blast form the past, all we needed was swinging jazz music, people laughing and dancing and glasses clinking together as they celebrated. It would be nice to be in that era, I wouldn't need an excuse to wear a suit, and I would come here all the time.

"I see you like my club," I smiled and turned to see Patrick. Finally awake form his comatose state. I chuckled lightly as I took in his appearance. He looked like he was ready for a book fair. His usual Fedora placed on top of his head, a dark red cardigan on top of his usual black shirt and pair of black jeans, clung tightly to his legs, the only thing would be missing is thick framed black glasses, they would suit him nicely. "What's so funny?" he huffed. I couldn't help but to smile, his reaction was more childish than scary. Patrick glared at me, letting a small growl resonate from his throat. He demanded an answer.

"It's just . . . you look adorable," I answered truthfully and Patrick suddenly became off guard.

"I . . . Well . . .er- thank you," Patrick finally responded, after stumbling over his words, fidgeting with hands as he did and then finally look at the floor o hide his bashfulness.

"So, you built this place?" I asked him, deciding to move on for him. Patrick looked up and nodded.

"It was sanctuary here, until the coven got too big. I hated that I had this building behind but glad I held onto the ownership." Patrick answered, walking over to the bar. "I knew one day our coven would be attacked by angry hunters." he continues as he looks for any remaining alcohol. I cringe at the last remark my own team betrayed me, and attacked Patrick and his coven. I don't know what to do, other than to say.

"I'm sorry," I murmur and Patrick looked over to me. He sighs and put the empty bottle down.

"It's . . . not your fault," he states and I nod my head.

"But I blamed you for Jack and for that I'm sorry," I added. Patrick gave a small smile.

"Its fine Pete, you were only trying to protect him, I would do the same for Alex." the corner of my lips twitched and gave Patrick a smile back.

"Thanks Patrick."

Patrick was suddenly confused by this little outburst.

"For what?" he asks and my smile grew.

"For understanding, not many would." I replied. Patrick seemed to be taken back a little. Probably thought he would never receive gratitude or my change in moods, moody to cheerful within seconds.

Patrick snapped out his daze and finally returned the small smile that disappeared a few seconds ago. 

Patrick walked out of the bar area and walked to the stage, getting up he opened one of the trap doors and pulled a case out. Now this puzzled me. What is he up to? Patrick opened the case. To my surprise it was an old record player, I expected to be old but this was made over ten years ago, by looking at its design.

"All my precious valuables are within in this building and when I bought this, I wanted to leave it here. To keep it safe, I didn't want to lose it, if there was an attack." Patrick explained as he set it up. Slow Jazz music began to play, you could hear the music echo in the room perfectly, and this place was built for music to be heard in every corner of the building.

I walked across the dance floor to the stage where Patrick sat, peacefully listening to the music. I smiled sweetly at Patrick and took his hand in mine. He looked me warily, unsure where I was going with this. I gently pulled Patrick off the stage to his feet and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Pete," he warns me, glaring into my eyes. I keep my sweet smile, and put one arm around his waist. "W-what are you planning?" he stutters, looking away from my gaze.

"I want you to dance with me," I whisper and Patrick lifted his head, looking back into my eyes again. I could see the shock in but he quickly looked down at our feet.

"I-if y-you r-really want to," he stutters. Letting his tough guy exterior melt away, showing me his soft human side once more. I love seeing this side of him, it's beautiful, he's more adorable, and he's perfect.

I slowly let go of his hand and put my other arm around his waist, Patrick wrapped both his arms around my neck and leaned his forward against mine. We swayed to slow rhythm, enjoying the music, enjoying our company.

With these sweet little moments, I slowly begin to fall for Patrick, slowly I learn about him, his true self and I fall even more.

Gerard's story

I quietly watch Pete and Patrick dance together, happy in each other's embrace. My hearts swelled with happiness, seeing my old friend open up once more, failing in love. I didn't care that he was a hunter, I didn't care that he was human, he cares for Patrick and Patrick cares for him that's more than enough for me to like him.

After all it isn't his fault for the attack, it was the other hunters, he just happened to be the bait, and Patrick took it.

I sighed heavily and went back down stairs. Heading to our room, thankfully Frank survived but with severe burns, the morning sun caught up with him and he hid in a dumpster for the day, unfortunately he had few stakes sticking out of him, thankfully missing the heart. It broke me to see him that way but thankful that he is alive.

I entered the room to find him asleep in our bed, slowly healing the burns on his skin. I smiled softly and close the door behind me. I walk over to our bed and lie next to him.

Frank squirmed and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey," he croaked. I gave a light chuckle.

"Hey," I whispered and he smiled. I leaned forward and kiss his lips.

"Why are you still up?" he asks tiredly, snaking his arms around me and brings me closer.

"You know I have trouble sleeping," I whispered and Frank chuckled.

"I can help with that," he replies. Frank kissed me on the forehead, on my nose and then to my lips, he held on to me tighter and hummed a melody. I got comfortable in his embrace, breathing in his scent, holding him close to me and whisper "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers in between the humming.

Slowly but surely I fall asleep, in Franks embrace.

Alex's Story

Another three days have passed, making it five days since we have been captured. Jack is close to waking up, dusk fast approaches and he will wake as a vampire. It will be heart breaking to watch, newborns are incredibly hungry when they wake up, and the first thing they will search for is blood. Jack will be in distress for a while, once he realizes he won't be getting any blood.

Starvation is a painful process to go through, especially for a newly turned. Blood will be on his mind at first, before coming to consciousness, he'll be aware of what he is and what is happening, able to talk and be normal but slowly as the days go by the thought of blood will consume him. The thought of blood running down his throat, coating his taste buds, trying to imagine the flavour without truly knowing its beautiful flavour, he will beg, he will scream, he will cry and he will fight.

Breaking a newly turned vampire is easier than breaking an older one, they have tasted freedom, they have tasted blood and they will not kneel to a human. Jack will break, and I have no choice but to watch him slowly go insane with the bloodlust, constantly in agony, constantly in pain.

Patrick, please save us, please get here in time.

Jack's story

My entire body aches. Everything is sore, but my head and teeth pound furiously. How long have I been out for? Why is my head . . . suddenly I froze as realization dawned on me. Ronnie shot me. I fed on Alex's blood. I'm a . . . vampire. Using my tongue I felt two long canines. how do I retract them? I thought in panic.

Slowly I open my eyes to be only greeted by Alex's worried expression. Alex eyes quickly changed to sorrow as he looked at my mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack," he whispered as his voice quivered.

"It's ok, you didn't turn me, Ronnie did," I responded but my voice was croaky from the lack of use. Alex only looked at me sadly.

Everything felt stiff and unused, that's what happens when you're dead for three days. My body had no need for air but I couldn't help but to breath in, focusing on the smells around me, my body yearned for something sweet. I felt a small ach pulse through my body, telling to me to fix it, telling to search for the sweet smell and so I did, I kept breathing focusing but nothing. A small growl came from my chest.

I need this ache to go, I need to . . . I need to feed. I snapped my eyes open and looked at Alex. He pitied me already. He knows what I'm going through.

"I-I'm hungry," I whispered. Alex nodded.

"I know but unfortunately the dull ache, the hunger it will get worse, you'll go insane, Jack and I can't do anything to stop it," he muttered, hating himself more than anything right now.

We both heard the door open and already I welcomed the sweet scent. It was mouth watering. My fangs throbbed in anticipation; my breathing became heavier as thoughts of me taking the human down, my fangs breaking into their skin and the blood filling my mouth, coating in ecstasy as I drink heavily from the artery. I wanted to kill, I wanted to feed, I wanted to be cruel and let this vicious nature out, I wanted to embrace it; I want to feel its pleasures as I successfully kill my prey. No remorse only pleasure.

The human drew closer to the cage, just a few more feet and I can grab him, come on. Coming closer and closer, the heady scent of human blood became stronger and heavier. Just a little further . . . now!

I sprung to my feet and lashed out; the human was just within reach from the bars. Damn it, I timed it wrong. I snarled at my prey, baring my fangs out, as I try to squeeze myself a little more through the bars but I become more frustrated with each second, desperately trying to get to the human.

Suddenly I was greeted by pain and loud bang ringing in my ears. I stumbled back, looking at the bullet wound in my stomach. I was so focused on getting through the bars, I didn't notice the gun or that it was Ronnie. I noticed my wound wasn't healing as it should and look up in confusion.

"Wooden bullets, you won't heal until the bullet is out," he answers my unasked question. My body quickly became weak and I fell to the floor. I notice Alex is trying to break the chains, trying to get to me; tears were streaming down his face. I smiled weakly at him, trying to give him reassurance. It will be ok. "Now that's settled," Ronnie continued and put the gun away. "We're going to have lots of fun with you Jack, and you have Alex to thank of course," he smiled innocently at Alex, which resulted to him growling at Ronnie. "Until Alex tells us where his coven is, you will suffer."

"This isn't fair!" Alex shouted and Ronnie laughed.

"Oh but it is, it's his punishment for caring about you, for liking you," Ronnie explained and Alex snarled at him once more and baring his fangs. Ronnie continued smiling and left us alone once more. 

Alex looked at me and opened his arms wide; I slowly crawled to him and welcomed the embrace.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

"It's ok, we'll get through this," I whisper, holding him close to me.

We just need to fight through it.


	9. Chapter 8

Alex's Story

A week has passed since Jack's awakening. Slowly I watch his sanity leave him bit by bit, as hunger and instinct take control. Ronnie isn't helping either. He has been torturing, Jack every single day, his favourite method is throwing, Jack out in the sun. Every day, Jack is thrown back in, still smoking from the dying flames. His burns slowly heal but barely make a full recovery. They scab over and stop the bleeding; preventing him to lose anymore blood, but that doesn't stop it. They cut into his skin, over the main arteries in his gut, all over the place, making him lose as much blood as he can; it slows the healing process down and increases his hunger.

It breaks me to see him this way, huddled in the corner of the cage, hugging himself, whispering about feeding, tasting blood. It's all he can talk about, think about and even dream about; his dreams haunt him of the hunt. I know they do, he wakes up abruptly from his sleep, gripping the hair from his head, clenching his jaw tightly, and exposing the fangs, taking deep breathes from his nose.

I want to make it better, I want to take the pain away, I want to make him better, and I want to give him blood. He barely has any colour left in his irises; they've turned into a terrifying white. It usually takes months but with the sun's exposure, it's sped the process ten times faster. I miss seeing his dark brown eyes.

Jack . . . my Jack. I'm sorry, god I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

A loud band, snapped me from my thoughts, three guards slammed the door open and marched towards our cell. I snarl and hiss at them, pulling at my chains, they need to stay away from Jack, they can't keep hurting him. They laugh at me and open the door. Jack is too consumed in his own mind, to acknowledge the guards. He used to fight back, he used to struggle and fight them, but with each method of torture he lost his strength. All he does is let them take him away, torture him and let him be thrown back in.

The guards pick him up and take him out of the cage. I pull at the chains and yell at them to let him go. He has already been out in the sun, he can't take any more. They snicker at me and take Jack away, locking me up once more.

It didn't take them long to close the door either and within five minutes, I hear him scream. My chest feels tight as my heart breaks into tiny pieces. Jack lost his voice a day ago, the guards complained about he didn't scream in the sun yesterday or this morning. So whatever they are doing to him, it's the worse pain he has felt.

The door opens again, they drag him back to the cell, open the cage door and throw him, locking it up, they laugh at us and leave, slamming the door and we are alone once more.

What I saw next, broke me. Small tears leak out of the corner of my eyes as I look at Jack's bloodied mouth. His fangs are gone, his weapons are gone. They ripped his fangs out, his only method for feeding, and his security. A vampire's only weapon is their fangs, it gives them security, power, and an identity and they took that away. Jack looked at me in the eyes, I noticed the small tears leaving as he lies there in pain. He wants to let go, let go of consciousness, fade into a blissful sleep. Every vampire gets to a point where it's unbearable. It's unbearable to deal with the pain and you unconsciously go to sleep. You're still alive but you're brain dead, it's easier to cope with the abuse. You can only be awoken once you've fed.

I can see him slowly fade to this state, his ragged breathes become shallower, his eyes begin to glaze, slowly becoming dazed; his body eases and almost relaxes.

This is how you break a vampire, they give up. They stop fighting and accept their fate, accept they will never get out, accept that they will never feed. It's easier that way, because they know death will not come. Death is mercy for us vampires, but its only mercy when we have no one left in our immortal lives or you have no one and you're starved to insanity. But Jack has me; he can't give up, not yet and I won't allow it.

"Jack," I called, there was no response. He's slipping. "Jack!" I yelled louder and I see movement. His eyes focused back on me. I let out a sigh of relief. "Can you move?" I asked him. Jack tries moving his fingers, he moves them slightly and then his hand and then his arm, he moves it towards me but that's all he can do. I push myself forward and grab his arm. Thankfully the shackles were long enough for me to do so.

I pull him towards me, lifting his torso up and hold him in my arms, cradling him from the world. He looks at me sleepily.

I should have done this from the start. I thought bitterly to myself.

I moved my right arm and bit into the flesh, and carefully not spilling a drop, I put it to Jacks mouth. It won't give him much but it will be enough to keep him awake, to keep him fighting. Jack welcomed my blood eagerly. He sucked on the wound, forcing as much blood as he can from me, desperately trying to sate his hunger. A low growl emits from his chest as I watch him try to bite down, forgetting his fangs are now gone, he only gets frustrated and growls.

Unfortunately for me, I become weaker. Jack is worse off than I am but I haven't been fed either.

Jack seemed notice this and let go, he takes deep breathes of air, his eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels some of his hunger satisfy and pain eases a little bit. It's a euphoric feeling; you have of pleasure come crashing down after feeling pain for so long. It's like someone giving you pain killers. But it's not enough, it's not even enough to sate his hunger. My blood was good as a glass of water, nothing more. But it helps, even if it's a little bit.

"T-thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome," I respond and kiss him on the fore head.

I promise Jack when we get out, I'll protect you.

Mikey's Story

Our coven may have been thrown into shambles a week ago but it doesn't mean I have to stop my fun. The nerve of my brother, telling me to eat and leave, I can't hang around and have fun. I'm three and seventy years old for crying out loud, I can look after myself.

I take a deep breath and sigh.

Gerard's right, it's too risky to sleep and kill, I'm better off killing and going home . . . speaking of killing.

A tallish man, with a crazy afro, wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots. The human seemed to be on edge, constantly looking over his shoulder, huddling closely to the concrete wall. It's highly amusing to watch and it will be even more amusing to scare him.

While turning to check his back, I used my enhanced speed and appeared in front of the man. He sighed in relief believing no one is behind him and turns to face me. He jumps back and put his hand over his heart, emphasizing his sudden shock.

I give him a sweet smile and he only grew paler. It's a reaction I want but something is up, it was quick, no big reveal, no nothing. Just 'I already know what you are.' How dull, here I thought this kill would be entertaining.

I heaved out a sigh and roll my eyes. I could just feed and be done with it or I go find someone else to taunt. Mind you, his scent is quite nice; it's been a while since I smelt blood this nice plus he is quite attractive maybe when this whole hunter thing blows over, I'll give him a visit.

Perfect decision made, find someone else and feed from him later.

The human eased slightly, probably confused as to why I haven't killed him yet. I shrug at him and walked away.

"Wait!" this is interesting, does he have a death wish? I stop and turned in his direction. "Do you know a guy named, Alex?" he asks. Alex, he knows Alex? In seconds I pin on the wall and snarl. His eyes widen in fear.

"How do you know Alex?" I asked, baring my fangs at him.

"I-I'm h-his l-landlord," he stutters. Landlord? That's right, Alex's rebellion to Patrick and wanting to live on his own, away from the coven. He really did this to spite Patrick.

"I believe you, know what Alex is then?" I asked him and he nodded his head quickly. I let go of him and watch him gasp for air as he landed on the ground. I roll my eyes at the human and pick him up from the collar of his shirt and drag him to his feet and taking him back with me.

Pete's story

I'm not used to the whole, hunt and the vampire kills, thing. Not yet anyhow, I felt so out of place. I even witnessed the two Way brothers argue to his younger brother of his feeding habits. Mikey – I think that's his name. Tried to convince me to be his fun for the night and appetiser, thankfully Patrick stepped in and threaten to skin him alive he if ever dared to come near me. Mikey left in a hurry afterwards, promising to eat and come home. He's been gone for half an hour.

Gerard – I think that's his name, seems to be in a state of panic, as he paces the floor, near the entrance waiting for his brother to return. The black haired vampire sitting on the floor, Frank – I think. God damn it, there are too many names. Well, Frank is trying to calm Gerard but doesn't seem to be helping.

Gerard paused and looked at the doors, within seconds emerged Mikey and some curly haired dude. Why the hell did he bring someone back?

"What the hell, Mikey?" Gerard exclaimed and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"He knows about Alex, he could be use to us," Mikey explained. Gerard looked the curly haired guy, sizing him and deciding if he is worth something. Gerard smiled, and looked back to his younger brother.

"Good job, little bro, we just found our bait," Gerard announced happily.

Bait? What? This is not we planned! I tried to protest but already Patrick cut in before me.

"Good job, but I don't want this human dying on sight, he needs back up, meaning we need another human." Patrick said dully.

"Hold up!" I yelled. "Bait? I didn't agree to this? When was this part of the plan?" I shouted at Patrick.

"Since we realised we need to drag the hunters out, giving us a chance to get in. Don't worry, we'll make sure they live," Patrick answers bleakly. "I just don't want him going in alone," Patrick continued. I sigh loudly and put my hands in my face. This plan is meant to operate tonight and if this was a last minute decision then we need another person now and unfortunately only one other person comes to mind.

Andy's story

Stupid Wentz, stupid friendship, stupid favours, why the hell did I agree to this, why did I even agree to be the bait. Oh, that's right, a whole coven of vampires want me and this other guy to walk into Pete's old hunter group and ask to join, while we take down its security. Sounds easy enough, not, next time, Wentz is the bait.

The guy next to me seems to be new to this whole vampires exist thing still, I see him shaking like a leaf and trying to breathe at the same time. I put my hand on the guy's shoulder. He jumps from the touch but relaxes.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," I whisper. The guy nods, taking a deep breath. "I'm Andy, you?" I introduce myself.

"Ray," he answers.

"Nice to meet you, Ray," I said happily. "Ready to save some friends of ours?" I ask him and he nods. I smile and move out of our hiding spot.

Pete's story

Andy and Ray have entered the building; thankfully the guards have taken the bait. Any hunter is happy to receive any new recruits that wish to kill vampires, I know I was. But Ronnie might be as lenient as me; he might kick them out before they have a chance to do anything.

All they need to do is set off one of the devices, all the guards will be distracted, giving us the chance to kill them and get in.

You would ask if I would feel guilty for killing my men but to be honest, they were going to kill me first and now I feel nothing for them. They betrayed me and that is something I cannot forgive them for.

Fifteen minutes later and an explosion went off. Great job, boys. I thought to myself. We took the signal and ran in, all the vampires went in and killed the single guards and marched through the building, Patrick and I went straight to the cells.

Busting our way through the doors and swiftly killing any guard that got in our way. We finally reached the door and busted in. my eyes landed on the middle cell. Two figures huddled together. Jack and Alex.

I rushed to the cell door, quickly trying to open the door but I was quickly pulled back, I turned quickly to notice it was Patrick.

"They'll kill you once you open the door," Patrick explained. They? Alex is the only vampire . . . I had a closer look. No way would Alex hold Jack this close if he was hungry . . . no.

It finally dawned on me. Jack is a vampire; Alex turned Jack into a vampire. I noticed his scarred flesh, and the strong odour of burnt flesh in the room. They threw him in the sun.

"I'm sorry, Pete," croaked Alex. "I couldn't stop them, they forced him to drink my blood," he explained.

Before I had a chance to say something, someone came rushing through the door.

"Patrick!" Gerard called. "The two humans are out safe, we can't hold the hunters much longer, come on, we need to get them out!" Gerard yelled and Patrick snapped into action.

"Pete I need you leave and lead everyone back to safety, Gerard help me carry Alex and Jack." Patrick demanded and Gerard nodded. Patrick looked me in the eyes, with a dead serious expression. "We'll be fine, get everyone to safety, can you do that for me?" he asks and I nod. "Good," Patrick smiles and quickly pulls me into a kiss. He lips felt so soft and warm, it's bizarre to say for a vampire who is naturally cold. But this felt right, this felt natural. I was put into a pleasant haze as I kiss the vampire. He pulled away and smiled. "A good luck present, just encase something bad happens," he explains smirking at me. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

I snap out my daze and ran out of the cell room, marching upstairs, yelling at everyone to fall back. Thankfully everyone listened and retreated. I watched them all escape the building. Thankfully we didn't lose anyone tonight.

Patricks Story

Gerard and I used our combined force and kicked the door open. Next was breaking the shackles and carrying Jack.

"Can you walk?" I asked Alex and he nodded. Gerard grabbed Jack and I helped Alex up to his feet. We ran out the cell and out the door, rushing up to ground floor but unfortunately we are put to a halt.

Ronnie and whatever men he had left stood in our way, and we are held at gun point.

I clenched my jaw in frustration. Damn it. We were so close. I thought bitterly to myself.

Alex gave them a low threatening growl as did Gerard. Our odds getting out of here unscathed are slim. At least our coven have eliminated most of the hunters, just like the plan but I still didn't expect this much to be left, I thought he would have less men than that. Damn it, why didn't think of this in the first place.

Ronnie just smiles and clicks his fingers, his gaurds ready themselves, taking the safety and putting their fingers on the trigger. Looks like it will be the end for us.

I braced myself for the bullets but instead another loud explosion too their place. Smoke quickly filled the room and loud yelps came from every direction. I was left stunned. What the hell is happening?

"If I were you lot, I would start moving," I look to my left and see a tallish figure besides me, another human with a crazy curly hair. "Come on, this smoke bomb isn't going to last," he claps my back and heads to the entrance. I snap out of it and ushered Gerard to get moving also. Passing the unknowing guards and Ronnie, we smash through the doors and kept running, I look behind us, hoping they haven't followed us. Thankfully no one has and we keep moving, making our way back home.

Pete's story

We all wait, at the ground floor, waiting for Gerard and Patrick to come back with Jack and Alex. The plan went well, a few injured but thankfully no deaths, and we caught them off guard before they could do any serious damage to our numbers. But all we do is wait, wait for them to come home.

Frank is anxious as I. Apparently he's been with Gerard for over a hundred years. Gerard is practically Frank's world, just as Frank is to Gerard. I can see him break into a million pieces if he heard Gerard didn't make it out alive.

The silence was broking when the large oak doors open and Patrick and Gerard walk in Carrying Alex and Jack. Behind them was one person I least expect to see. I recognise the crazy curly hair anywhere.

"Joe, fucking Trohman, you Beautiful son of a bitch!" I yelled running to idiot and embraced him in a hug. I pulled away and smiled. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted in glee.

"I came to see but I discovered Ronnie took over and found out you're helping these guys, so I thought I would lend a hand." he explained, I couldn't my happiness enough but to embrace him in another hug.

I heard a loud cough and we both pulled away. I smiled sheepishly at Patrick.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have made it, thank you," Patrick said appreciatively. Joe nodded and smiled.

"No problem, a friend of Pete's is a friend of mine," Joe said happily and Patrick slightly winced at the word friend.

"So how do you know each other?" Patrick asked, regaining his composure.

"Oh I knew Pete since high school, once we graduated, we kind of split. Pete was hunting vampires and I went on the road, travelling through America." Joe explained happily.

"I see," is all Patrick said and focused on Alex, who happens to be fretting over Jack.

Alex's Story

Patrick and Gerard carried us back home. I got tired half way and needed to be carried the rest of the way.

Jack needs blood, he's held on this long, I don't think he can take much more. But Pete on the other hand, he looks like he's about to lose it, once he payed attention, his curly haired friend started to fret as well. He's not okay with Jack been a vampire, letting alone having to accept he will have to feed on human blood.

Patrick tries to be reassuring as much as possible but losing his temper quickly and giving Pete the cold shoulder, telling him he has no choice. This only led to arguments.

I look to Gerard and Frank, asking them to assist me and Jack on the hunt. We need look outs while we eat. Jack will only be transfixed on the blood.

I picked up Jack and went outside, Gerard and Frank followed quickly behind. Patrick even held Pete back, as he tried to protest. I turned to Pete and looked at him, dead in the eye. He stopped struggling and stared at me.

"He needs this, would rather let Jack be in pain or would you give him relief?" Pete bowed his head and stared at the ground and said nothing. Good.

It didn't take us long to be in an Alley. Frank and Gerard are on the rooftop to keep an eye out. I laid jack against the brick wall and went to find someone.

Thankfully a young man, was walking pass the mouth of alley, I quickly let my nature take over and yank him from the street. He struggles and begins to scream, I cover his mouth and bit into his throat.

The warm sweet blood, pooled into my mouth, I welcomed it eagerly and began to drink. It felt so smooth going down my throat, satisfying the hunger. The feeling of human blood, coursing through your body, giving the strength it needed after so long.

I pulled back once the body is drained. I look back to Jack, sleeping. Fuck, I was so fixated on feeding, I forgot to feed him.

I called out to Gerard and Frank to keep an eye on him when I find someone else.

I find another human, a young woman, finishing up after a long day of work. I read myself to pounce as she got closer. Once close enough, I grab her and cover her mouth and bit into her neck, I used to my fangs to dig in deeper and drag across her flesh to make a big gash. I could hear her choke on her blood, she'll be dead soon. Ignoring the blood, I drag her body to Jack; I placed her on him and lean his head to the wound. Jack quickly responded and latched his lips to the wound, his eyes snap open and roll back in pleasure. Small sips turned to desperate gulps. His arms snaked around the girl and moved her head to gain better access. Jack gave a loud moan as he drinks. He growls a little as he tries to use his nonexistent fangs but it doesn't stop him from using the rest of his teeth. The woman gave a sharp gasp as he did and bit down, moaning even more.

Blood, is like someone giving him a dose of heroine and morphine, you feel constant wave of pleasure as the pain eases and a high feeling as blood enters your system for the first time.

Jack pulls back, leaning his back on the brick wall, taking heavy breathes as he lets the wave of pleasure crash down and passes through.

"God," he whispers. "I want more," he mutters.

"I'll get you more, can you move yet?" I asked him and nodded. Jack sits himself up and looks at me.

Within seconds I was pinned to wall, jack on top staring at me in awe as if I was some alien. He leaned down, his lips ghosting mine and suddenly crashing upon mine.

I welcomed the kiss and kiss him back with passion, letting my desires take over and enjoy the taste of him and blood mix together. The kiss got rougher and I relished in it. Jack grinded his hips against mine, causing friction between us, and god it felt good.

We heard a loud and we pulled away, looking at Gerard and Frank.

"I thought we were hunting?" Gerard asks smirking at us. Jack his face in my neck and groaned in embarrassment.

"We just got side tracked," I mumbled and Frank laughed.

Jack moved closer to my ear and kissed it.

"We'll continue this after the hunt," he whispered huskily.

So many dirty thoughts went into my head, I couldn't help but to picture jack moaning under me.

Unconsciously a low growl came from my chest. Frank laughed harder and Gerard let out a loud sigh.

"Once you've both have finished eating, you can finish where you started in the bedroom," Jack looked back at Gerard and nodded.

Looks like tonight is going to be fun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone,
> 
> I'm curios as to what everyone thinks of this story. Like is there any favourite parts or scenarios that have happened lately with this story or even you're favourite character/band member. I would really like to know. as well as what you think might happen next.
> 
> hope you're all enjoying this and that you have a good day/night. =)


	10. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this would be my first time writing smut . . . hopefully it's not terrible but a warning just in case.

Pete's Story

I watch Alex take Jack to feed, as I have decided he is no longer worthy to be in my care. I should have looked after him better; I should have saved him earlier, not waiting and making plans.

Patrick noticed my sullen state and sighed. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze in reassurance.

"None of this is your fault," I gave short bitter laugh. Yeah right, it is my fault. I could barely do anything. I get tied up and drag the entire coven in danger and Jack in danger; I even got Patrick in danger!

Patrick. I blamed him for everything, how can he forgive after I said on simple sorry. It's not enough.

Patrick gently lifted my head to face him; concern filled his face as he watched my eyes begin to water. 

"It is, I didn't do anything to prevent this, I blamed you, I endangered your coven, I endangered Jack, I'm the reason why he became a vampire, It's all me, Patrick. Ronnie wants me dead and for that I am the cause of this pain," I cried and Patrick just said nothing, just letting me stand in stone, crying my eyes out, in front of everyone.

Patrick looked back to his coven and snarled at them, telling them to leave. They all quickly nodded and left, all except one. A vampire, with long wavy brown hair, he is wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt and black jeans.

He glared at me and then looked to Patrick.

"You should have killed the hunter," he says to Patrick bleakly. Patrick snarls at him.

"You wanted our covens to merge, William and you're more than welcome to split once more," Patrick hissed. William glared at Patrick and snarled in response.

"It's not as simple as you think; we're all stuck in this together now! All we can do is hope we get out of this alive. You really think that hunter is going to lie down and do nothing." he hissed. William is right, Ronnie would want revenge and he could be looking for us as we speak. Fuck, why didn't I think that!

"We'll handle the hunter but for now, I want you to leave," Patrick snarls and William storms off, heading underground.

Joe, Andy and Ray quickly followed after realising its best not to argue with Patrick.

"He's right," I started. "You should have killed me, Jack would be human still and none of this would happen," Patrick's eyes widen.

"Don't you dare say that again," Patrick growls at me.

"If anything it's my fault, I decided to let you live, I decided to care about you, I'm the one who put my own coven in danger, so if there is anyone to blame it's me," Patrick yells.

I let his words sink in and nod. Patrick wiped the tears away from my face.

"We're fools, aren't we?" I ask him and Patrick chuckles lightly.

"We are, aren't we," he muses giving me a small smile.

I grab Patrick by the waste and pull him closer to me. Patrick seemed to be caught off guard once again.

"Patrick," I whispered and he hummed in response. "That kiss earlier . . ." Patrick shushed me and put his lips to mine. It was slow, drawn out, as if it's our last. I know Patrick is treading carefully, unsure if this is the right thing to do. I take it one step further and swipe my tongue across his lips, asking for entrance. Patrick complies and opens his mouth, letting my tongue explore. Patrick moans in approval. This lasted for a few minutes before I have to pull back for air. Patrick leans in, licking the shell of my ear.

"Do you want to take this somewhere more comfortable?" he whispers huskily in my ear. I couldn't hold back the moan and let Patrick drag me down underground, to his room.

Patrick shut the door behind me and pushed me upon the door, smashing our lips together. We stay like this for a moment before Patrick trailed down my jaw to my neck, nipping and sucking on the soft spot, which has only made me wither and moan under his touch. While Patrick sucks on my neck, his hands quickly move to the hem of my pants and begin undoing the belt and button of my pants.

Patrick detached his lips from my neck and looked at me in the eyes. They are filled with lust but something else was there, buried beneath all the lust and need, in the background was love and passion.

Patrick moved closer and kissed me once more, allowing the kiss to be slow, drawn out. Pulling back he leaned against my forehead.

"Is this what you want?" he asks me. I nodded my head eagerly but the answer was not good enough for Patrick. He moved his head back and looked into my eyes, determination and fury replacing lust and love.

"I'll ask again, Is this what you want?" it finally dawned on me; Patrick isn't just asking for consent, he's also asking if I want this to be us. I know Patrick will not continue further unless I want it, I want it all, the love, the relationship, the pain. Patrick will not waste his time on people who only want sex. He wants people who will make love to him.

Love what a funny word. Is love the only word worthy enough to express one's feelings towards someone? Is love really enough? Cause to me, it's not enough, one word cannot express how I feel towards Patrick, I need thousands of words, no, trillions to express myself to him, and yet everyone can summarise this feeling with one word but I can't. If I had to be honest, there are no words worthy to express my feelings towards him. I can only show him, how much I love him.

"Patrick," I whispered. Patrick didn't move an inch, his intense gaze still upon me. "I want to make love to you," Patrick blinked a few times and draws in a long breath.

"Y-you're not using me, are you?" he asks in a warning tone. I shake my head and pull him closer.

"Right now, there are no words worthy enough to express my feelings to you," I explain, kissing him on lips. We stay like this for a few seconds before I pull back, just ghosting around his lips. "So let me show you," I whisper, kissing him once more.

Patrick eased up and let me take control, embracing the kiss and drapes his arms around my neck and we stumble towards the bed.

Breaking the kiss, I take his hat off and push Patrick on the bed and climbed over him.

I continued the kiss, trailing down his jaw to his neck. I started sucking on his pale flesh, nibbling and biting here and there. Patrick seemed to love it as he moans and grips the hair at the back of my head. 

I break away once more, to take Patrick's shirt off, and go back for his neck before I trail down his torso, placing kisses here there before I payed attention to one of Patrick nipples.

He withered under me as I began to lick and suck on the tender flesh and I played with the other one. I enjoy teasing him.

I pull back, looking down at Patrick, lying on the bed helpless, breathing ragged and short. I could feel Patrick's erection through his jeans and I know he's begging for some friction.

"P-pete, please," he whines and I couldn't help but to smirk. As much as I wish to tease the vampire, I want to please him also. I want to pleasure him, make him feel good, but I also him to scream and moan my name to the heavens.

I slowly undo Patricks jeans and pull them off Patrick, just like his shirt, I throw them to the ground. I can see his erection bulging from his under wear. Patrick just tilts his head back, gripping the sheets, bracing himself. I smile and palm his erection through his underwear. He gasps at the sudden touch but whines as nothing happens. "Stop teasing!" he growls and I couldn't help but to laugh.

I remove my hand and take his underwear off, his cock bobbing in anticipation. Patrick groaned as I breathed on it, wanting to feel something. "I swear to g-." Patrick chokes on his words and moans as I take him in.

I suck around the tip, using my tongue to get between the slit and then taking him in whole. Patrick moaned louder, letting his hands wonder to my hair and gripping it.

"P-Pete," Patrick stutters as reaches closer to his climax. I quickly pull away and hear Patrick whine. I smirk at the dishevelled vampire as he tries to compose himself a little more.

Patrick looks at me and watches as I slowly take my clothes off, he moans once more as I've exposed my body and noticing that he couldn't help but to look down.

I move on top and kiss him on the lips, grinding our hips together and move closer to his ear.

"You're beautiful, Patrick," Patrick gave a short gasp. He tries to deny my statement but I shut him up by kissing him once more. "You are beautiful, Patrick, never deny that," I whisper and Patrick nod his once more. I sit up and smile, happy to not hear Patrick deny my words.

"Pete," he cries and I hum in response. "I need you," he whispers desperately. At that, something in me snapped, something primal, something in the back of my head demanding to pleasure him.

I place my hand on his cheek and ask him to open his mouth, Patrick complies and I put two of my fingers in his mouth. Patrick got the gist and began sucking, doing so, I pump him at the same time but not enough to reach his climax.

Once I believed my fingers were slick enough, I pull them out of Patrick's mouth, placing them near his hole. Patrick hisses as I insert one finger. He slowly adjusts before I put the second one in, stretching him and getting him ready.

Patrick arches his back and holds in a moan once I hit a certain spot, I continued to for a short moment before pulling out. I hear Patrick whine desperately.

I ask for the lube and Patrick quickly pointed to the top draw of his bed side table, I grab it out and slick myself up. Realising how painful my own erection has become.

I line myself up and ask of Patrick is ready. He nods desperately and slowly I enter in him. Patrick gasps as he tries to adjust to my size. I lean forward and placed my hand on his cheek, reassuring him.

Once adjusted, Patrick gave the ok, for me to move. I slowly rock my hips back and forth before slowly picking up speed and Patrick matching the force of my thrusts

We both moaned loudly as I keep hitting the same spot and just how tight Patrick is.

Leaning down I kiss Patricks lips and continued thrusting. One of Patricks hands gripped on to my hair, while the other held on to my own hand as I pinned it down. He removed his lips from mine and began trailing them down to my neck. I could feel his fangs elongate and slowly scratch along the surface of my skin. I moaned at the feeling and gave Patrick better access.

Patrick licked the small beads of blood off my skin and bit down. I moaned even louder, sending small waves of pleasure through me, only for me to reach my climax and as well as Patrick's.

I let Patrick to continue drinking my blood, before pulling away he licked the wound, to stop the bleeding. I lifted my head and to be only bedazzled by Patrick's beauty.

Watching the vampire trying to compose himself, all hot and flustered has turned me on again.

I lean forward kissing his lips once more, not caring about the blood. I draw it out long as possible before I need air again.

"I love you, Patrick," I swore his heart fluttered as I said those words.

"I love you too, Pete," at that I knew mine also fluttered.

I rolled off to the side of the bed and went under the covers, embracing Patrick. Not caring about the time or day, I closed my eyes and whispered. "Good night my love," and slowly drifted to sleep with Patrick in my arms.

Gerard's Story

I can't sleep, it's seven in the morning and I can't sleep. Do you want to know why?

There are about three couples having sex, and yet I seem to hear them all, Frank on the other had is out like a light. How can he sleep through this noise?

Sighing to myself, I decide to get out if bed and quietly leave our room and head for the kitchen. I walk in to find the two humans are up and having breakfast, I could smell coffee fill the room, tempting me to have a drink but not at this time of day, it's too late for me to be drinking coffee. I'll never get to sleep, mind you not that I was sleeping in the first place.

"Oh . . . um, morning, I guess?" Joe – I think his name is, greeted me unsurely. I chuckled at the awkward greeting and waved back.

"Not tired?" he asks me, I shake my head.

"No, I am, just can't sleep," I muttered sitting myself down at the breakfast bar.

"You hear them too?" the other guy asks, Andy – I think. I nodded and we all sighed in unison.

We began discussing a range of topics, from music, the latest episodes of star trek, to comic books, and in summary, these guys are pretty cool. Maybe we can convince them to be like us, wouldn't hurt to make our coven bigger. But we'll have to turn Pete before we get them to agree.

The conversation died down, when we saw Ray standing at the doorway, tired and dishevelled. The smell of sex, wafted in the air as Ray walked in.

Ray noticed me looking at him curiously, already figuring out, that he was one of the three doing it. Mind you, I already know the second pair. Jack and Alex had a hard time keeping their hands off each other during the hunt.

"Your brother is very persuasive," Ray mutters rubbing the side of his neck. I noticed the fresh bite mark, Mikey had given him. This is surprising, Mikey never lets his victims live after the first night, what makes Ray special? I smirk at his awkwardness and shrug.

"I'm not judging, I'm just surprised you're alive after the first night," I humour and Ray's eyes widen. I chuckle as I watch fear quickly take over. Its fun teasing humans.

"Gerard, can you stop scaring the poor guy, he was only just dragged into the whole vampires exist thing." Joe chimed in and I sighed loudly.

"Fine, but I'm telling the truth," I add on for effect. Joe glares at me and sighs going back to his breakfast.

Two other figures walked in, both tiredly looking at us. It was Brendon and Ryan.

"Let me guess," I started giving them both a smirk. "Loud sex?" I asked them and they both nodded.

"Jack and Alex are still going at it." Brendon Grumbled tiredly and I couldn't help but to laugh. A taste of their own medicine, I think.

Two more walked into the kitchen, tried and grumpy, one was William and the other was Gabe.

"Everyone is having trouble sleeping?" William asked and all of us vampires nodded.

"Yeah but these humans are awake and happy," I added and Joe gave me the finger and Andy just sat quietly eating his . . . to be honest I don't know what that is. Andy noticed I was staring at his food.

"Y-you want some?" he asks me and I continued to stare at it.

"What is it?" I asked scrunching my nose up at the same time.

"Oh it's a special vegan breakfast, no milk or animal products," he explains. Oh, he's a vegan . . . looks like it will be tough to convince Andy to be a vampire.

"No thanks, I'll pass," I kindly reject and go back to everyone's conversation.

"So does anyone know who the third pair might be?" Brendon suddenly asked and no one dared to answer the question.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Gabe, tired of who is doing who.

"Could be, Kellin and Vic," I suggested and everyone shook their head.

"Nah, Kellin screams," Ryan put in. ok that was something I didn't need to know.

We sat there thinking for a while, unfortunately we can still hear the loud sex but we somehow block it from our heads.

"Could it be Pete and Patrick?" asked Ryan and all we looked at the young vampire.

Patrick? It's a high possibility but he would only have sex unless he was sure about Pete and Patrick doesn't really trust people.

"It's a possibility," I murmur but take it no further than that. Everyone just nod their heads and went back to different topics, only to hope we get sleep anytime soon.

Ronnie's Story

Well now. This wasn't well planned was it? I though bitterly to myself as I walk through the halls of the building, finding nearly all my men were slaughtered. How frustrating. If that guy with the smoke bomb hadn't come by we would have killed the head vampire and those two humans, decoys, bait and we fell for it! How am I so blind?

I grip the knife in my hand and throw it at the wall, missing the picture of Pete entirely. I should have killed Jack and Alex when I had the chance.

A loud knock came upon my door and ordered them to come in. it was Ron again, he smiled and gave me good news. He's the only person in this god damn world to give me any and I'm sure as hell glad he's still alive for it.

"Tell our men, to prepare themselves." I tell Ron and he nods. "We attack tonight."


	11. chapter 10

Pete's Story

How strange. A hunter who was raised to hate and loathe vampires, now shares a bed with one. I never believed my life would turn out this way but it did. My parents would definitely have my head on a silver platter if they truly found out. But that's the thing, I don't care. I'm happy, I'm with the man I love and I could not care less of the consequences.

Speaking of the man I love. Patrick tiredly shifts in his sleep, rolling over to face me. I smile. It may be creepy but I couldn't help but to watch. I tend to forget he's a vampire, and Patrick sleeping shows he's more human. At peace with the world's disasters, looking innocent and vulnerable. I laugh quietly to myself; he would kill me if he could hear my thoughts right now, denying his cute human features.

My eyes trailed to Patrick's mouth, slightly open, leaving his lips vulnerable and kissable. But it's not the only thing I noticed, Patricks lips are also stained with my blood. I remember how it felt, to have his fangs pierce me, it was an entirely different experience and it is one I wish to have again. Nothing pleased me more than feeding Patrick my blood, whatever pleasure he found in my blood gave me the same euphoric feeling for piercing his fangs in return. 

Not caring, I lean in and kiss them, Patrick doesn't stir but that doesn't stop me. I began to kiss his lips, his forehead, his cheek, pretty much all over the place.

Patrick stirs slightly, slowly his lips forming to a smile.

"I could get used to waking up like this," he mumbles sleepily. I began to smile myself and kissed Patrick. Patrick welcomed the kiss and stayed like this for a few minutes.

Patrick pulled back cuddled up closer to me.

"You know," he began. "We need to shower," he says smoothly. My smile grew bigger getting the gist.

"I think so too, care to join me?" I ask. Patrick smiled and quickly dragged me to my feet, rushing to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and waited for it to heat. In the meanwhile Patrick wrapped his arms around my waist and trailed his nose up along my shoulder to my neck.

"You smell so good," he whispers and begins kissing my shoulder. I feel his fangs graze my skin and I couldn't help to emit a low moan.

"Patrick," I whispered. Patrick hummed in response as keeps kissing my skin delicately. "Bite me," I moan and instantly I was pinned to the wall of the shower. Patrick's eyes are blown out with lust, both sexual and for blood, his breath slightly ragged and short. God, he's gorgeous. I thought.

Patrick crashed his lips to mine, enjoying the taste of each other, lasting only few seconds, Patrick's lips trailed down to my neck, sucking on the sensitive wound from last night's endeavours. I leaned my head back further into the wall, letting him have better access to my neck and Patrick's fangs finally broke the skin, I moaned loudly as Patrick drank my blood delightfully. After a few gulps he let go and licked the wound and trailed sweet kisses down my torso, biting and feeding, littering my body with his mark and I relished it. Patrick got lower and lower before finally stopping at the one are that needed desperate attention. Patrick looked up and smirked. This is when I realised Patrick is getting his revenge.

Patrick bit on the side of my thigh, just were the femoral artery is. So close but so far away.

One of Patrick's trailed his hands to my ass and the other on my cock.

I yelped to the sudden coldness of his hand but moaned afterwards as he begins to stroke; slowly. This is going to be painful.

"P-Patrick, please," I choked out. But Patrick ignored me and kept feeding, refusing to pick up the pace, only to continue teasing me.

Patrick finally removed his fangs from my thigh and slowly dragged his tongue up along my thigh back to the wound, savouring every drop of my blood. I however am suffering, only to let out a guttural moan, silently begging Patrick to pick up the pace.

"Patrick," I whimpered and he hummed in response. "Plea-." I choked on my own words as Patrick took me in. My hands quickly find their way into his hair, causing me to grip and hold onto him. Fuck it feels good.

I moan louder, feeling the warmth build and my stomach tightening, my breaths became short and ragged, I realise how close I really am "Patrick," I moaned and feel him squeeze my ass tighter. Telling me it's ok. With on final suck, I let it all go, moaning Patrick's name out. Patrick swallowed it all and took me out of his mouth. He stood up and quickly crashed his lips against mine, my taste and his mixed together.

In our embrace I quickly grasped Patricks cock and to hear him give a sharp intake in our kiss.

I pull back and lean into his ear.

"Let me help you with that," I whispered and went down on my knees.

Alex's story

Beautiful, he is absolutely beautiful and he is all mine for eternity. No longer do I have to worry about jack growing old and dealing with the issue for him to be turned. But the way it happened was not acceptable but easier but I guess I could have done it on better circumstances. Like on our honey moon or after something incredibly cheesy and romantic. I would turn him with his consent, it's a big decision to make, and you are giving up your emotions towards humanity. Only a few rare humans can make us feel towards them but the rest are just fresh meat. Jack was a good example and so is Pete, peek our interest and we will begin to care. But still, me turning jack at a better situation, Jack wouldn't have had to go through the pain or the torture.

Speaking of jack, I watched him murmur a few things in his sleep and move closer. He takes a deep breath slowly opens his eyes. Jack smiles lazily and leans forward and kisses my nose.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I greeted. "Sleep well?" I asked and he nodded.

"Best sleep, I've had in a week," he murmured. This pulled at my heart, sleeping would have been rough.

"That's good, hopefully there will be more good days to come," I reply happily but only I see is jack's confused face.

"It will take me a while to get used to your whole day is night and night is day terminology," he laughed and I couldn't help but to join him. The laughter quickly died down and just lay together in peace, happy to be in each other's embrace.

"Alex," Jack started and I hummed in response, trailing my fingers along his chest. "What are we?" I stopped and thought for a second. Understanding by what Jack meant, I moved closer to him and sighed.

"Well, I see an us, as in for eternity and no one else," I respond but only to feel dread grow in the pit of my stomach. "Do you wish the same?" I asked nervously. Wishing he does. Jack wrapped his arms around me and hummed in approval.

"I do, for eternity." This made my heart swell, the emotions of love and joy crashed over me like a tidal wave, making me want to leap with joy.

"I love you, Jack," I whisper, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you too, Alex," he whispers back, giving me a passionate kiss.

Gerard's Story

"When I see them, I am going to kill them," I murmur to Frank who is making me my second cup of coffee for the evening. Frank just smiles and gives me my cup; I thank him and take a quick sip.

"Just remember, Gerard, we were the same after you turned me. We couldn't keep our hands off each other for years." he laughs and I could only glare at him.

"Says the person who slept through the entire day, you didn't have to hear the noises they were making. It was only till three in the afternoon it had finally stopped." I argued and took another sip. Frank just smiled and walks around the table and wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me from the back.

"Yes, I did sleep through it but it doesn't mean you should murder them all just because they needed one day to themselves. Remember how Patrick complained about us?" he asks me and I suddenly went into deep thought. I remember, usual tired grumpiness and ask us to keep it down, and the death glare I would receive if we ever disrupt his sleep. Hopefully Patrick got laid, he really needs it.

"Yeah, I remember," I mutter and Frank's grip tightened. "Besides who's side are you on?" I grumbled and Frank only laughed once more.

"Yours my love but you needed a voice of reason." He explained before moving my side and kissing my cheek.

"Good Evening!" rang Patrick's voice as he strides into the kitchen, with a spring in his step and a smile placed upon his lips. Patrick is happy.

"Evening, Patrick," Frank returned the greeting but slightly unsure of himself.

"Do you think a witch cast a spell on him?" I asked Frank, whispering quietly.

"Maybe or the hunters put a device in him, to make him extremely happy," he whispers back and I nodded in agreement. Patrick didn't seem notice our quiet conversation and continued making his coffee.

"Maybe, he got lucky," Frank also suggested and that's when it clicked into place, Patrick and Pete are the third couple. My heart suddenly swelled with happiness for my old friend. He's finally found someone.

"Should we say anything?" I asked and Frank shook his head.

"You know him, if we say something he'll just get all flustered and stop been happy, putting the whole façade up again." I nodded my head in agreement. Best to leave my friend be and ask him questions later.

Before any of us had the chance to say anything, William walked in, looking tired, annoyed even. I can understand since he was up till a crazy hour of the day.

"Patrick," William began and Patrick turned his head to William. "Can I speak with you?" he asks and Patrick nods, taking his coffee with him. Both of them leave the room.

Patrick's Story

William and I sat in my old study, taking our seats, and getting comfortable, I wait for William to speak.

"Patrick," he starts. Taking a deep breath and looking me in the eyes. "I've been thinking, and before you say anything, it was not an easy decision but the best in my opinion," he rambles and this confuses me. What on earth is he talking about? "Patrick, I leave my coven to you," William finishes, only leaving me speechless.

"Y-your coven, what about you?" I asked him and William only took another deep breath.

"Look I'm really tired of this whole leader thing, it was practically forced upon me, I never had a chance to explore this world and you're the person I can trust to look after my family," he explains, refusing to break eye contact.

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Does everyone in your coven agree?" I asked him and he frowned slightly.

"Brendon seems to not like the idea of me leaving but he'll get over it, especially now that Ryan is around," he explains with a small smirk at the end.

"But you're . . ." I trailed off lost for words, trying to comprehend the situation. Sounds simple doesn't it, hand the leadership and coven to another vampire and forget the responsibility. If I ever did that, Mark would have my head on a silver platter. It's easy for William. He started the coven, something he thought would never happen. He could have easily handed the reins to Brendon but no, he trusts me with them. A bigger coven, I wonder if Mark would be happy. I took a deep breath, nodded. "Is this what you want?" I asked and William nodded his head.

"I really do care about them, Patrick," he starts, his eyes filling with sorrow. "But I want to see this world, without having to worry and that's why I want you to look after them," he says leaning back on his chair. "It will be tough to leave but I will be back but hopefully as an underling not a leader," he finishes with a smile.

"As my underling?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, our covens permanently merged and I won't have to worry about leadership," William explains. "I'm sure you can handle this, Patrick." handle it? He makes it sound easy but it's more complicated than that, people will question a large group of us staying together in one place. We'll become an even bigger target for hunters. With a deep breath, I slowly nodded.

"All right William, I'll look after them," I said finally agreeing. William leapt from his seat with joy.

"Really, you'll take over!?" he asked in excitement. I quickly moved away and nodded my head. William practically leapt for joy, practically jumping around the room, humming a happy tune.

Why does he have to act like a child? I groaned to myself and continued to watch him.

William prances over to the door and turns to me before opening it. He gives a sincere smile. "Thanks Patrick, I owe you one," he says and finally opens the door and leaves.

I sigh heavily and landed my head on my desk. What did I just agree to? I thought bitterly to myself.

Thankfully before anymore bitter thoughts came into my head, someone knocked on the door. A muffled, 'come in' and the door opened. I immediately recognised the scent, a mix of whiskey and cologne but a hint of my scent lingers.

"William seems happy," Pete says, hearing the door close. I hear his footsteps coming closer to me and feeling a hand placed on my shoulder. "You ok?" he asks and I only nod.

"William has given his leadership and coven to me," I explained.

"And you're not happy about that?" he pushed further and I nodded.

"Our coven has just multiplied and this place too crowded, how am I supposed to find a place for everyone," I groaned and Pete just rubbed his hand against my back.

"You should spread out," he suggests. Spread out? Meaning we separate? I lift my head from the desk and looked at my lover confused.

"Separate?" Pete nods his head and moves my chair, allowing him to sit on my lap.

"Yeah, some form little groups and go off to whatever destination they want to be in, you're the lead commanded and they will follow your orders but they'll be somewhere else. Plus you're kind of branching out you're territory," Pete explains, only leaving awestruck. Why hasn't anyone else thought of this? "And when you want to have a get together hopefully you build a place that is big enough for everyone," he finishes with a smile.

"Pete," I breathed. "You're a genius," I praised and Pete just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a thought," he replies modestly.

"A thought? It's more than that," I start and Pete just kisses me, only to shut me up. It worked and I enjoyed the kiss in return. But it only short lived to hear someone crashing through my door.

Pete and I quickly pulled away, beginning to look all flustered. We look to see the person standing at the door. It was Ryan.

"S-sorry to interrupt but Patrick it's an emergency," Ryan stutters, looking embarrassed himself.

"What is it?" I growl slightly, just a tad annoyed.

"The hunters have found us, Gerard and the others are on the top floor," he explains and my entire body froze. They found us . . . how?

Pete jumped into action and ordered Ryan to gather those who can't fight and hide, those who can, need to be on the top floor. Ryan looked to me and then to Pete and nodded quickly.

I snapped out my gaze and rose from my seat. We looked at each other, Pete frowning, his lips pursed together in determination to take Ronnie down once and for all. I nod my head understanding the silent conversation between us and we both headed to door. Ending this once and for all.


	12. chapter 11

Pete's story

Both Patrick and I grabbed some gear and headed to the ground floor. A whole battle played before us, vampires and hunters killing each other left and right. I hear a low threatening growl from Patrick and looked in the direction he was looking at.

Gerard was pinned down by a hunter, stake in hand, ready to pierce his heart but in a flash Patrick tackled the hunter to the ground. Please stay safe. I thought to myself.

Looking away, I search the room looking for one person, the person who caused all this havoc, this pain, this betrayal. I clench the gun in my hand and marched through the room, dodging on coming attacks and giving a swift punch and kicks to the hunters, letting the vampires finish them off.

I found Ronnie facing jack. A sadistic smile placed across his lips as jack crouches, an animal growl came from his throat, trying to look intimidating. Ronnie just laughed.

"Aww, look at you, trying to be all scary," he coos, mocking jack. Jack snarls at Ronnie and launches himself at him. I stand on the sidelines and watch the two fight. Jack is completely running off instinct no logic in where he's throwing his punches, he's not planning and I know Ronnie will use that to his advantage.

Ronnie found the upper hand and had Jack pinned to ground and held a stake hovering over his heart. Before he had a chance, I tackled Ronnie to the ground, quickly throwing the stake out of hand putting the gun to his head. Ronnie just smirked at me, leaning his head and touching the barrel of the gun on his forehead, practically teasing me to kill him.

"Go ahead, Wentz, you know you want to," he coaxed, laughing. I gripped the gun, clenching my jaw at the same time. Is this a joke to him?

"Is this a fucking joke?" I questioned him and just laid there and laughed.

"Of course it is. I know you don't have balls to pull the trigger," he mocked and I flinched slightly. He's right. I've never killed a person in my entire life. I would be a murderer.

Ronnie noticed my hesitation and pinned me to the ground, knocking the gun out of my hand. Clasping tightly on to my throat, Ronnie used his other hand and pulled out a knife.

"You know, I have a confession to make, Wentz," he begins, slowly trailing the knife down my cheek. "I enjoy killing, I like making things feel pain, I like to make them bleed," he explains grinning. I already knew this information from what he did to Jack. "Humans would have easily been my first choice but I'm not one for jail, so hunting vampires had to make due." He sighs sadly. "I envy these creatures. They kill whoever they want and whenever they want, without any human consequences, I would love to be one but I had to get rid of you first, didn't want you hunting my ass down plus I knew the men here didn't have a chance here in the first place," he chuckled and I payed attention to my surroundings. Ronnie is right, we're winning, all the hunters are been slaughtered, over powered by so many vampires. Ronnie knew this and sent them to their deaths. He used them. He used them all to get what he wants.

"You monster," I growled and Ronnie just smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment but unfortunately for, you must die," Ronnie laughs, raising the knife to my chest.

As he swings down, I grab his arm, preventing the blade to go through me, but I didn't expect how strong Ronnie is. Slowly he put more force down, the tip of the blade reaching my shirt.

Thankfully someone tackled Ronnie off me and began to beat him. It was Jack, throwing punches at his face, chest, practically anywhere were Jack can hit.

The only noise in this room is pained grunts from Ronnie. I looked around and realised it's over. All the hunters are dead, but also a few staked vampires. Some have already began to mourn over there loss, we've lost too many. I thought sadly.

Alex quickly rushed over to Jack, pulling him off Ronnie and telling him it's enough. Jack took deep breathes to calm down but gave a swift kick to Ronnie ribs, earning a yelp. Jack looking satisfied moved away.

I got up from the ground and walked over to Ronnie, glaring him. Not so tough now. I thought. Patrick was quick to be by my side, already snarling at Ronnie.

"You lost," I murmur and Ronnie just shrugged.

"I consider this more a win, than a loss." He chuckles. Losing my temper I kick Ronnie ribs and once again he yelps in pain.

"You used them all, you son of bitch. You sent them to their graves and for what, just so you can be a vampire!" I yelled at him, as I begin to stomp on his chest and kick his ribs.

Patrick quickly grabbed my shoulders, telling to calm down and pulled me away. "He used them," I whimpered to Patrick.

"But they tried to kill us," Patrick reasoned. Of course why would he care, he no longer has those emotions for humans. Their deaths are meaningless to him. Would he even care if I died?

Patrick put a hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off and headed to the underground stairs.

"Do what you want with him," I mutter and left the ground floor.

Jack's story

I slowly followed Pete's scent through the long corridors. Finally finding the strongest source of the smell, I stand at the door nervously. I finally knock and hear a quiet come in, I opened the door to find Pete, lying on the bed, upset. A part of me understands how he feels, I knew these people too, learning they were used for Ronnie's personal gain, has kind of left a bitter after thought but nothing like what Pete feels. Hell, we should be celebrating by now, not sulking on the bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You know, we haven't spoken to each other for a while," I start, stating the truth. We usually speak on regular bases but ever since Ronnie, things have been crazy. Pete slowly nodded his head and lifted himself up, sitting beside me.

"It has been a while," he agrees. "How have been? After getting turned?" he asks. Probably beating himself up over it. I remember him promising to protect me, he feels like he failed.

"I've been better, it's hard to control yourself with more than one human in the room, and waiting for my fangs to grow back but it's been good at the same time," I reply cheerfully but Pete didn't look happy at all.

"I'm sorry that I let this happen, Jack," he whispers. I looked at Pete sadly.

"Don't be, I'm great, I'm with Alex and I'm happy. You weren't the cause of this, Pete. None of this was your fault." I assure him and he shook his head.

"I promise I would look after you," he argues.

"And you did," I shot back. "I was about to be staked and you stepped in, tackled Ronnie to the ground. You protected me, you watched out for me and I would do the same," I argue and Pete gave me a stern look.

"Would you?" he asks. "Would you or would you let me die and not care that my corpse will be rotting?" he shots back and suddenly I was confused.

"Of course I would, I care about you Pete. You are like a Father to me, you took me in, you taught me how to fight, and you cared about me, when no one else would." I argued and Pete's expression softened.

"How do you do it?" he mumbles.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Not care and suddenly care how can you only care for some humans but happily kill the rest?" he asked me and suddenly I was perplexed by his question. The most honest opinion I can say to him is when he becomes one himself he will understand but to explain it is more complex. Pete has been part of my life and he is someone, I wish to be a vampire, I can't imagine not having Pete in my life. I guess it's those small moments, showing Alex kindness, giving him my blood, talking to him. He started to care, he knew I was different. Just as Pete did the same with Patrick.

"Cause you looked after me, Pete, I care for you now, as I did when I was human. But it's those small moments you give vampires kindness or something, I think it shows how you're different from the rest of the sheep. Then we'll take the time to care," I explained to the best of my ability. Pete just slowly nodded and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"So Patrick does care?" he asks. That explains the sulking. I chuckle and leaned my head against his.

"Ask him yourself," I say smugly, knowing who is outside the door. "You can come in Patrick," I call out and the door slightly opens, only to have Patrick pop his head out.

Concerned filled his face as he notices Pete's sulky one.

I laughed slightly and get off the bed. "I'll leave you two alone." I say and waited for Patrick to move so I can leave.

Patrick's story

As Jack left, I was alone with Pete.

"So that's why you're upset." I start, well knowing of the conversation they just had. "You think, I would not care if you died," Pete just looked away and nodded. I took a deep breath and moved to the bed, sitting next to him. "I would be heartbroken, I would be trying to save you, I would never let you die," I whisper. Pete moved his head to look at me, his face still full of sorrow.

"You want me to be like you one day, don't you?" he asks and I nodded my head a bit too eagerly.

"In a heartbeat but only when you're ready." I explained.

"But what if I'll never be? What if I'm happy staying human?" he asks and my heart started to break.

"Then what about me, I watch you die of old age? I can't bear to the thought of you dying, you expect me not to turn you," I argued, feeling hurt, tears threatening to fall.

"And you expect me to be a vampire?" he shot back. Out of anger my fangs extended and I quickly pinned Pete to the bed.

"Then I made a grave mistake trusting you, Pete Wentz," I snarled. No longer was I able to hold back the tears. Pete's face softened, noticing the tears, he moved his hand and wiped them away. "I love you, Pete. You said the same, we made love to each other, and you wanted this. Can't you see why I don't want to lose you?" I cried showing my human side. I let go of his throat and clenched on the fabric of his shirt, crying into his chest. Pete wrapped his arms around me, calming me down.

"I'm so sorry Patrick," he whispers. "Of course I love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me," he continues as he hugs me.

"Please," I whisper. "Consider this?" I ask him. "Please consider, staying young together," I whisper and Pete nods his heads.

"I will," he agrees, and lifts my chin up so our lips can meet. "I love you, Patrick Stump," he whispers lovingly.

"I love you, Pete Wentz," I whisper back and continue our kiss.

*2 years later*

Patrick's Story

Today is the day, today is the day. I nervously thought to myself as I pace around my room. Gerard found my nervousness most amusing and mocked me, while I waited. I bare my fangs and snarled at him and went back to pacing.

Gerard sighed and walked over, stopping in my way. I looked at him with a deadly glare. All he did was smile, straightening my white suit and fedora.

"You'll ruffle it," he muses. I nodded and took a deep breath and relaxed.

"What if . . . he gets cold feet?" I asked him, my insecurities showing.

"He won't," Gerard answered confidently.

"But what if-."

"Patrick, Pete gave up his human life to be with you." Gerard responded, quickly cutting me off. "I know he loves you with all his heart, there is no possibility of that happening," he assures me and I nodded weakly.

Someone knocked on the door. Gerard responded for me and called them in. It was Alex. Dressed in a fine black suit, with a big smile on his face, he walked over and hugged me. I hesitated before doing the same.

"I'm proud of you, Dad," he whispered. Dad, he hasn't called me Dad in years. Alex, slowly pulled away, still couldn't wipe the smile off his face and looked to the door and then back to me. "You ready?" he asks and I nervously nodded.

***

I waited outside the hall, nervously waiting for the music to start but there was one problem. Mark is not here yet. He was supposed to be here ages ago. I thought furiously to myself. The nerves gone and anger was quickly replaced. He's going to make me look like an idiot.

"Nervous for the wedding?" a familiar voice asked me. Relief filled me but anger trailed not long after.

"Where the hell were you?" I snapped, turning to face Mark. All he responded with was an amused smirk, walking over to me he snaked his arm around mine and the music began to play.

I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp but I couldn't, the doors opened and all eyes were on us. I quickly turned my head away, dreading the attention that has been placed on me. Mark and I took our first step into the aisle.

"You thought I would miss my own, Son's wedding?" he asked me in a whispering tone. I refused to answer. "Besides, I finally get to meet my son-in-law," he muses.

Pete. I looked away from the floor payed attention to Pete. My breath hitched. He is beautiful, handsome; there are no proper words in the English language to describe how magnificent he looked in his black suit.

Mark and I reached the end of the aisle; Pete gently took my hand, lacing our fingers in between mine and looked me directly in the eyes. I could see the love in them, the joy, and the passion. This is a moment I wanted to remember forever, captured in a perfect still frame, where the eyes of others can see the love we have for each other.

"You look beautiful . . ." Pete began but trailed off as he was lost for words. If I had a pulse, I would be blushing, I couldn't but to look away, feeling too bashful to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Are you both ready?" Mark asked us, and we nodded eagerly.

Mark began the ceremony, it was short and sweet, we said our vowels and Mark asked us both a very important question.

"Do you, Patrick, take, Pete to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mark asked.

"I do," I answered, smiling.

"And do, Pete, take, Patrick to your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. Pete smile grew bigger.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you both, husband and husband, you may now kiss the . . . well, the husband," Mark chuckled at the end. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

Pete couldn't help to laugh either but became serious straight afterwards. He cupped my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, a loving smile appeared as he leaned closer, bringing our lips together.

Everyone began to cheer and clap.

***

The after party started not long after, every one gave their toast to our marriage, Mark gave us a colourful speech that involves embarrassing me, Alex doing the same also and when it seemed like I couldn't get a break, Gerard stepped in. afterwards, everyone learned how much of a big softie I am, not to mention shy.

I just buried my face in Pete's shoulder and silently screamed on the inside. Pete leaned his head against mine and squeezed my hand reassuringly, giving a light chuckle.

"It shows how much they care about you," he murmured into my ear.

"I'm sure it's that," I groaned. Pete chuckled again.

Lacing his fingers between mine, Pete stands up, taking me along with him. He takes me to the dance floor, where the other happy couples are.

"I thought we agreed no first dance?" I asked him confused. Pete gave a mischievous smile, pulling me closer to him, putting my left hand on his shoulder and his left hand around my waist.

"I believe you agreed to that, I however didn't," he replies, as we slow danced to the music.

"Ok, as long as we're not the centre of attention," I agreed mumbling. Pete only chuckled and continued dancing with me in silence.

This night, has been perfect.

"Pete, Patrick," I hear someone call out. We both look to see Mark, walking towards us. A big smile plastered on his face. "There you are, I've been meaning to talk to you," he starts off. Please no.

"Can't this wait?" I hissed at him and he shook his head playfully.

"Nope, this is important, and I want you two to be the first to hear it." I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaning against Pete for support.

"Let's hear it then," I responded tiredly and Mark's smile grew.

"I've been talking to this human; I think his name was Billie or something, oh well who cares. And he's given me this great idea, something for me to do, when I'm bored, and I get to do this with Travis and Matt -."

"Is there a point to this?" I ask, cutting him off. I was beginning to get tired of his excitement. Mark rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm planning to start a band," he announced. My eyes grew wide and mouth agape.

"Are you serious?" I asked him in disbelief and he nodded enthusiastically. "Mark, that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard, haven't you noticed, you don't age, neither do Travis and Matt! Hunters will be after you, people will watch your every move, plus there is the whole daylight problem," I raged and Mark silently waited to let me finish.

"You thought I haven't thought about it. I'm starting networks, with companies, in the music industry, media and security, give me a few years maybe more and we'll have it set up," he announced happily.

I sighed at his childish plan.

"Great you have it set up, but what's the point in all this?" I asked him and Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Boredom mostly and the idea of human blood coming right to your doorstep," He replies giving me a toothy grin, fangs and all. "Anyways, I'll leave you both alone to enjoy your wedding," Mark finishes and leaves.

I sigh deeply, hiding my face in Pete's shoulder.

"Help me," I murmur and Pete chuckled.

"He's your father," he responds, holding me close as began to slow dance again.

"He's yours too," I murmur back.

"Indeed he is but let us not worry about that tonight shall we?" I looked up from Pete's shoulder and nodded. Pete smiled, leaning forward, giving me a long and passionate kiss.


	13. Epilogue

*Year, 2015*

Patrick's story

I can hear them, screaming, shouting, calling our name in absolute excitement. Our name is chanted through the venue as they wait for our arrival.

I can smell the excitement, the blood, it's the same every time we do this, a primal hunger always shows itself but I can control it until after. I know Pete is the same; he usually paces around the room or comes over and kisses me, distracting himself.

But it's never like that once we're out there, we forget our hunger, our lust and we feel adrenaline, excitement, the same feeling we get through the crowed. An experience I refuse to throw away.

Pete comes over, giving me a sweet smile, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. It quickly turns into a make out session, which happens to scar Andy and Joe.

"Can't you guys wait after the show?" Joe asked. Pete pulled away and turned to face Joe, who happens to be shielding his eyes right now. Pete gave a light chuckle and turned back to me, giving his famous innocent smile.

"We can but it's just so hard not to," Pete began, leaning forward to my throat. I couldn't help but lift my head and give him better access. He trails sweet kisses, before nibbling on my sweet spot; I suppress a light moan as I feel Pete's fangs brush up against my neck.

"Ohhh, No! You are not doing that here," Joe snapped. Pete slowly pulled away chuckling and I couldn't help but to whimper and pout. Pete leaned closer to my ear.

"You're just so irresistible," he whispered and a shiver went down my spine. God, I wanted him to take me.

Joe let an annoyed sigh.

"I wish Marie was here," he mumbles, we both give an innocent laugh.

"You'll see her after the show," I said and Joe nodded.

"I know but seeing you two, before every show, I want to know what's that like myself," he replies. We both laugh.

"You guys ready?" Andy asked and we all nodded.

Just as Andy asked, the stage manger came in.

"All right guys, you're on!" he announced. We all nodded, grabbing our equipment, huddling in a circle and cheered, then heading to the stage.

'Fall Out Boy, Fall Out Boy, Fall Out Boy!" the crowed shout and screamed as we climbed on stage, starting out first song for the set list.

Once done we greeted everyone.

"Hello, Australia!" Pete greeted and everyone screamed.

A/N

First off I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, commented and voted this gives me great motivation and enjoyment to write.

With the way I have ended with the epilogue there may be a sequel, depends on how much inspiration I get. But I can say it will be based in Australia, (since I am Australian) during the time soundwave was meant to be on. May soundwave R.I.P and will put 2013/2014/2015 soundwaves line up in a mash, to have some bands in the story.

Other than that thank you all to have read this! =)


End file.
